


Dirthavaren- The Promise ( Remastered)

by Solassan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solassan/pseuds/Solassan
Summary: It has been 13 days since Dirthamen had left the black city an returned to this new world. Endless years since she had seen Thedas and the Dread wolf. The magic of the Breach had awoken her into this new world, in some ways similar to before, when the veil hadn´t exicsted but in others, so very different. This new realm of Thedas was full new mysteries and dangers, and a long history of conflict. And now a stupid human thought he could become a god and enter the Black city. However she would hinder him together with the Inquisition if she must.We just have to know how this conclave from the shems is coming out. This war between the Mages and the Templars is going on for too long. Innocent people die. Do you remember the village we passed a few moons ago ? Every last of them was killed from the Templars, none survived. I hope Divine Justinia can speak some sence into them. Mahanon Lavellan had said and now the Conclave was destroyed, a massive hole was in the sky and he needed to close the Breach.





	1. Dareth shiral, brother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my new Fanfiction.  
> Im sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes English is not my first language but im trying hard.  
> Thanks

Clan Lavellan  
Clan Lavellan was a pretty big Clan of Dalish elfs. In total 80 people. They had settled down in a small valley near the frostback mountains a few days ago. Right now most of the Clan was asleep except the guards.Teir footsteps were softly as some gathered around a small fire. It had become a ritual to them, they woul enlight the first fire when the sun was about to rise.. The sun rose with golden flames touched with soft pinks and coral colors as the sky gave way to the light that gently crept across the sky. Pink clouds rolled lazily across the sky as the first birds could be heard in the distance.  
Mahanon Lavellan groaned sleepy and sat up. The sunlight was just creeping over the mountains, but he couldnt sleep anymore. Not with his brother in the Aravel. Mahanon turned his head and looked at the sleeping form of his jounger brother. Relas was sleeping soundly snoaring loudly. Mahanon shooked his head and got up. Quiet not to wake his brother he rolled his bedroll together and then climbed out of his Aravel. His bare feets touched the cool ground and he stretched himself and took in his surroundings. The camp was protected by the eastside from the mighty frostback mountains.   
The mountains were old and majestic. Sitting as they had for thousands of years. The snow covered them making them look smooth and easy to pass. Different shades of browns and grays mingled and shone on the surface as they appeared with the morning light. Shadows gave way to the fire of the sun illuminating the grass and the whole camp. Mahanon smiled and started to walk. Yesterday he had detected a small lake outside of the camp. It was hidden and surrounded from trees and a lot of elfroot.   
He passed the Aravell of his Kepper. Istimaethoriel Lavellan was an old woman and she woke up early. It had become a routine for them to eat breakfast together. Because of which, Mahanon knew he had to hurry with his bath.   
After a straight walk for around 10 minutes he came to his location and putted his package down.   
The Lake was small and the water was crystall clear. A mighty statue of Fen´harel watched over the lake but Mahanon didn´t mind it. On his way he had found flowers and he layed them down between the mighty stone paws as an offering. After he had took off his clothes he walked into the lake.   
Mahanon was tall for a Dalish elf. His light skin and blood red hair shined in the sunlight. He took a deep breath and let himself slide under water. After a few seconds he came back with his long hair clinging to him. He grabbed the soap and started to wash himself. Then he cleaned himself of and got out of the lake. Now he had to hurry or else the Keeper would be angry at him.  
He rushed back home and the winds blew through the trees creating whiffs of the different smells of the camp as food was cooked and fires were lit. The dogs and Halla made noise. One of the children carried a bundle by the Aravel. >>The Keeper is allready waiting for you.<< the boy said and smiled at him. Mahanon groaned and started to run.   
Out of breath he stopped by the Aravel of Keeper Istimaethoriel.   
>> Come in Mahanon<< the clear voice of the Keeper said from inside and Mahanon flinched. She didnt say Dalen to him like allways, so she must be angry at him. Prepearing himself for the worst he entered the Aravel and sat down next to the old woman.  
A few hours later Mahanon walked through the camp. He sat down on a fire next to   
Relas. Unlike Mahanon, had his brother no magic. Relas had become a hunter and was quite skilled with his bow. >>What did the keeper want from you? Last time you stayed that long with her was when you were 12 years old<< Relas said and took a bite from his meal.  
Mahanon swallowed his own bite of meat.  
>>You heard from the conclave? This shemlen, divine Justinia had called the Leaders of the Templars and Mages together. I think she hopes to end the war between them. The war hasn´t reached us yet, but if the war continues....<<   
>>Then sooner or later we will be dragged in too<<. Relas finished the sentence of his brother.   
Mahanon nodded with a sight. >>We just have to know how this conclave from the shems is coming out. This war between the Mages and the Templars is going on for too long. Innocent people die. Do you remember the village we passed a few moons ago ? Every last of them was killed from the Templars, none survived.<<  
Relas nodded. >> I do remember<< he said and starred into the fire.   
>> Thats why the Keeper asked me to go to this Conclave and spy on it. She asked me to take a look at the whole situation and the outcome of it. << Mahanon said calm and looked at the shooked face of his jounger brother.   
>> But anyone could go. Why you? We need you here brother << Relas asked with furrowed brows. Mahanon smiled and placed his hand on the left shoulder of Relas. >> Because im the first and she asked me.<<   
Relas walked past a few Arravels in search for his brother Mahanon. He had looked almost over the entire camp before he finally found him. Five days had passed since Mahanon had told him about the conclave and that he would go and spy on it. Relas still disliked the thought of his brother leaving, but he couldnt to anything against it. He passed the last Aravel and turned north. In the north of the camp was an old big stone statue from Fen´harel. Of course it was outside of the camp and the Clan had passed it while traveling here to this small snowy valley. The old statue was surrounded from snow and a few stubborn leaves of elfroot. Before the statue stood Mahanon deep in prayer. Relas watched him and couldnt help but to smile at his older brother. Mahanon had allways a thing for the Dread wolf. The Keeper had a hard time with Mahanon, because he didn´t take things as they were. At the age of six, he had managed to enrage the keeper that much, that Istimaethoriel had refused to teach Mahanon anything for two weeks.   
Relas remembered he had asked him once a few years ago why he worshiphed Fen´harel. Mahanon hadn´t answered him that question properly. >>When will you go?<< Relas asked and Mahanon turned around. His smaragd green eyes lingered on Relas and a soft smile appeared on his lips. >>Tomorrow morning when the sun rises.<< Mahanon answered and walked to his brother. I hope Divine Justinia can speak some sence into them. If not.....Fenedhis lasa!<<  
He sighted and looked at Relas. >> Come brother, lets go back, the Keeper and the others have prepeared a farewell for you.<< Relas said and grabbed his brothers arm.  
Mahanon started to laugh softly at the words of his brother. >> Looks like they can´t wait for tomorrow to see me leave, can they?<<  
Relas slapped Mahanons forehead. >>Fool, you know thats not true.<< Mahanon laughed and together they walked back to the camp. They could allready see the Aravels and the childre who played hide and seek, when Relas stopped. >> Whats wrong brother<< Mahanon asked and looked confused.  
>> Here i have crafted you something. Its a good luck charm for you<< Relas said and reached into his pocket and brought something forward. It was a neglace. On a long leatherband hunged a wolf pendant. It was carved out of bone and from the sides it was holded in place with a few green stones. The wolf was very detailed and six green small eyes glistened in the glow of the sun.   
>> Thats beautiful Relas!<<Mahanon said in awe and took it carefully out from his brothers hands.   
>> It´s a Good luck charm for your journey. << Relas said and smiled wide as he saw the big happy smile on his brothers face.   
>> Thank you!!!<< Mahanon shouted in his ear and crushed his brother in a hug. Then he lifted the neglace over his head and stuffed it under his shirt.   
>> Can´t have the Keeper yell at me again because of the dread wolf huh?<< he asked with a smile.  
Relas laughed and then they entered the camp.

After hours of eating and celebrating and a long speech from the Keeper, Mahanon falled into his Arravel. as soon as he hit thebed he slept.  
In the morning almost the entire clan was up to say him farewell.   
In the front rows was the Keeper and his brother. Relas waked with him for a few steps then he turned around to Mahanon.   
>> Dareth shiral.<< Mahanon said and hugged him for a long time.   
>> Dareth shiral, brother.<< Relas mumbled with tears in his eyes.  
They hugged each other for a few heartbeats longer, then Mahanon squeezed his brothers shoulder for the last time and both walked away in two different directions.   
One back to his Clan and the other to his destiny.


	2. Finally at Haven

The small village of Haven was full of people. Mahanon looked at it as he saw it from the mountain path he and his companions walked. A few days ago Mahanon had meet a group of mercenarys. They were a total number of ten people and had to Mahanons surprise also three elves under them.  Two were flat ears but the last one was a Dalish elf like him. Valanna was from Clan Sabrae. And Mahanon knew her, they had meet a few times during Arlathvhen. The gathering of elders and keepers to share knowledge.  Apparently she had been also send, to watch the outcome of the conclave and how it would affect their people.

>> Look lethallin ,we are almost there! She said with a small laugh and took his arm. Mahanon nodded and looked at her smiling face. With her light skin and the long brown hair she looked good. Her green eyes sparkled a little and he smiled at her. >>Tell me how is your brother doing?<< Mahanon asked and she sighted. >>He was visiting us a few weeks ago. Sadly he didn’t have much time to stay. He said he looked for a cure to find a way to negate this Calling and save all Wardens from its effects. I wish he would have stayed a little longer than just two days….<< She grew silent and Mahanon looked at her with sad eyes. He knew the feeling of being not able to see the family.

>>Hey, you two. Don’t stay behind!<< Tom, a tall human and the leader of the mercenary’s yelled back to them. The others were already down the mountain path.  >> Come lets go. << Mahanon said and followed his companions downwards.

>> AHHH Haven. Finally!!<< Tom said out loud and ´moved his right arm around Mahanos shoulder. >>Now we can go and have a bath and some warm food. I could eat a bear…<< Tom said grinning. Mahanon smiled as well and looked at the tall human. Tom Castello was a warrior and a real berserker on the battlefield. His long black hair was braided and reached him to his elbows. His beard was also long and he had decorated it with small colorful pearls made of wood just like his hair. Tom was a human but his heart was on the right place. When Mahanon had passed a river on his way to Haven he had encountered a group of Templars. He had moved quickly and was about to walk in a different direction, when the Templars had detected them. Mahanon had fought well against them. He wasn’t foolish enough to use his magic against them. If he would then the outcome was clear. And so he had drawn his daggers. They were poisoned and  Templars armor was weak under the arms and on the neck. Mahanon had killed five of them when an arrow had struck him. It wasn’t  deep but the arrow was poisoned. His vision went blurry and he felt his movements going slower, when he heard a roar from out of the treelines to his left. A tall blackhaired man with two greatswords moved through the bush like a beast. Behind him where also a few others.

Tom and the others had taken care of the Templars quickly and then took care of Mahanon. In the two weeks they were together now Mahanon had grown to like the human. Tom was a good man and someone he would gladly have on his side in a battle. >> Come on Red head. << Tom said and pulled Mahanon with him into Haven and to the Tavern.  >> Tomorrow the conclave starts. Eat. You will need energy for that. The Divine is famous for her long speeches and the debates between the mages and templars will also take time.<< Tom said to Valanna who did sat next to Mahanon in the Tavern.  She grinned and started to eat.   >> Good night, redhead. See you tomorrow!<< Tom said to Mahanon a few hours later and moved in his tent. >> Good night blackbeard…<< Mahanon said with a grin and moved in his own tent.

Tomorrow the conclave would start and hopefully all would be settled and this war would end.


	3. The Breach in the sky

Solas kneeled next to the prisoner. The Dalish elf was still unconscious. Cold sweat was on the body and the blood read hair was clinging to the head.  The green mark on the left hand of the prisoner sparkled up and Solas could hear how the breach in the sky expanded with a loud rumble. Two days ago the Temple of sacred Ashed had exploded and Thousands of people had died in the blast and immense heat. The magic had ripped a whole in the vail. And now Demons appeared keeping the survivors in breath and also in fear.  The shacking of the prisoner stopped and the breach as well as the mark calmed down a bit.

>> Well? How is he << Cassandra Pentaghast asked behind Solas. Cassandra was a tall Nevarran woman of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry. She had been the Right Hand of the Divine. Divine Justinia was dead. She got killed in the blast like so many others.  Behind Cassandra stood Leliana. The left hand of the Divine was quiet and observing. she serves as the Divines spymaster and as an advisor.

>> He gets better. Slowly but surely. If his body grows accustomed to this magic and the mark he has on the hand, then he will wake up in a few days<< Solas answered and stood up turning around to Cassandra and Leliana.  >> If you don’t make any progress, I will have to execute you.<< Cassandra said with a face like a stormcloud. Solas nodded. >> I know that. Now please let me have some water and fresh clothes for him. <<

Leliana nodded and walked out. Cassandra followed her and Solas kneeled down to the Dalish elf. He sighted and checked on the mark once again. He poured his magic in it to calm it down. A few moments later the door opened and a brown haired elven woman brought him clothes and water. Solas thanked her and started to work on the prisoner.

 

Mahanon woke up slowly. He was cold and apparently he did lay on stone.  His head hurted and there was pain in his left arm. From time to time it flashed up just to calm down again. He tried to open his eyes but they were heavy. To heavy to lift.  Cool hands were taking his hurting hand carefully and the hands made the pain calm down.  Solas brushed the long red hair off from the prisoners face.  The prisoner reacted a little and the apostate smiled. >> Your body has been through a lot. Here drink this.<< Solas said, lifted him up and holded a cup with water to the prisoners mouth.

He felt the strong arms who picked him up so far that he could drink. He wanted to ask the stranger what had happened but he couldn’t. His body was to heavy and his tongue felt like a piece of dry meat. He spilled most of the water before he was able to swallow a mouthful. His throat burned. He started to chough and spilled even more water.  He needed a few more trys before he could drink properly. After a while the person laid him back down. >> You should sleep now.  I`ll come again in a few hours and check on you.<< Solas said and moved the blanket over him. Mahanon managed to make an approving sound then sleep took him.

When he woke up again he was kneeling on the ground. His hands were bounded and Soldiers stood around him in a circle. Their swords  were drawn and pointed at him. Hot pain shooted up Mahanons left arm and he looked downwards.  There was a green glowing mark in his palm.  It was green and sparkled up from time to time. Everytime it did Mahanon felt pain. He groaned as it sparkled up. He looked around. apparently he was in a dungeon. Torches iluminate the room he was in and the flames danced and drawed shadows on the faces of the humans who were standing around him. Water dropped from the wall in a small pool next to Mahanons right side.  No one said a word and so he also did stay silent. What had happened? The last thing  he did remember was that he had entered the Temple of Sacred Ashes with Tom and Valanna. Then things who chased him and then a woman? He did shake his head slightly. He didn’t remember properly.  He tried to bring order in his still hurting head and then he heard steps. The door opened. Two women’s came in. Both tall but very different. The one who approached him first had a face with a long scar on her chin and her black hair was cut short. The other one wore chainmail and a hood. Her calm cold eyes observed him. The Soldiers around Mahanon stepped back and sheathed their swords. Both started to walk around him.

>> Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.<< The woman said. Her voice was harsh and loud in Mahanons ears. His head was still blurry and his voice should be really sour from the feeling of his throat. His answer was to slow for the woman. She grabbed his arm with the strange mark on his hand. >>Explain this!<< she said with suppressed anger in her voice.  The mark in Mahanons hand flared up and he answered.   >> I can´t.<< >>What do you mean, you can´t?<< She asked and continued to walk around him >> I don’t know what that is or how it got there.<< Mahanon answered with a sour voice. >> Your lying!<< The woman yelled in his face and grabbed him by the shoulders. The other woman with the chainmail stopped her and pulled her back. >> We need him, Cassandra<< She said calm, grabbing Cassandra by the shoulders until she had calmed down a bit.

>> I cant believe it, all those people…dead?<< Mahanon asked The woman with the chainmail stood now before him. >> Do you remember what happened? How this began?<<  >> I remember running, things where chasing me, and then….a woman?<< Mahanon answered and noticed how Cassandra started to walk around him again. >> A woman?<<  The woman in chainmail asked Mahanon and crossed her arms. >> She reached out to me, but then….<< he stopped talking. He didn’t remember. Cassandra walked now to her companion. >> Go to the forward Camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift she said and directed her to the door with a small smile. Leliana nodded and she disappeared through the door. Cassandra kneeled down to Mahanon and started to undo his iron shackle’s. >> What did happen?<< he asked in the meanwhile, desperate to find it out. He didn’t do anything did he? >> It will be easier to show you. << Cassandra said and pulled him up after she had bonded his hands again.  The knot was tight and the cord didn’t feel good on his arms. She walked forward in the direction of the door and Mahanon followed. Behind the door was a corridor. Illuminated only from torches. Cassandra turned left after a while and walked upstairs. Once they went through another door, Mahanon found himself in a large chantry. Soldiers guarded the main entrance.  The opened it as Cassandra and he came closer. Cold air and snowflakes came in. Mahanon heard a strange sound. Like thunder. He followed Cassandra and lifted his hands to his eyes. The light did sting in them. After he grew accustomed he looked upwards. He gasped. Where once was the Temple of sacred Ashes stood was nothing just some green strain of light who did move into the sky. Mahanon followed it with his eyes. In the sky was a massive hole in the vail.  The sickly green light came from it and green meteorites falled from it. It made an awful sound. >> Shit!!<< Mahanon said. >> We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of Demons, that grows larger with each passing hour. It´s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave<< Cassandras voice came from far away to Mahanons ears while he still stared up to the breach in the sky. He didn’t know what had happened. But he knew one thing ,he had problems now. Big problems.


	4. Waking up

The noise was not loud, it came from far away and it was more like a constant rumble from thunder. Normally I wouldn’t have payed much attention to it, but it disturbed my sleep. Slowly but surely the noise woke me up.  When it did, I  was for a moment confused. The room  was not familiar to me. It was about eight feet’s long on every side. It was pitch black in the room, however I still could see perfectly. To my left was a big Eluvian. The mirror was decorated from two howling wolfs. I looked at it for a while trying to remember. What had happened. The last thing I did remember was…. I groaned the memory was gone. Sighting I moved my legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the cold stonefloor.  The cold stone did help me to wake up fully. The green vailfire burned in the palm of my hand as I casted the spell. Shadows and light danced over the walls and the dull Eluvian. While the flame burned, I looked around. The bed was covered with white sheets and on the headside was a table. The white robes and my long hair rustled as I walked to the table. On it was a long object, covered in grey cloth. It was a sword. I had created it a long time ago. It was made from the abyss and did hold the power of the void. I had named it Gynvael. The blade started to hum a bit and vibrated softly as I touched it. The blade could shift its forms and appearance if I did so desire. Once I had my sword back I walked to the Eluvian and looked at its dull surface. Unlike the thousands other Eluvians in the network this hadn´t a password. The way to unlock it was….blood?  My blood? I looked down to my pale hands. The were wrapped in old grey cloth. The bandages covered my arms and reached up to the elbows. With a quick movement i opened my left wrist with my black nails and let the blood who gushed forth hit the mirror. The glas flashed to live and then  i walked through with a smirk. Time to find out what was causing the noise, that had interrupted my dreams.

 

Once I had passed the Eluvian, things did not get any better. The disgusting sound was still there. It ringed in my ears and gave me a headache. Together with the sound came a sickly green light.  The light did fell through a window to my left. That too did hurt my eyes and groaning I turned my head away. This wasn’t normal everything of it.  I let out a small laugh. Well I was in the fade so nothing was normal there. But this was really to strange, even for the fade.The problem was due to my long sleep I still was weak and my memory wasn’t complete jet again. However I  had an idea where I was.  I turned to the window and looked outside but I couldn’t see very much. Whatever caused the sound was on the opposite side.  With a snarl I started to follow the corridor. Normally I would have used an Eluvian to travel, but the one I had come trough was not connected to the network.  I turned around to look at it once more. The Eluvian was hidden from stone and the wall looked like nothing else had been there before. My steps were slowly and heavy. It took me a while to find a stair to get downwards. I had been here many times but thanks to my amnesia everything was blurry. The city was dark every stone had turned from crystal clear white to a sickly black. With reed lines.  Dead whispers of ages long past could be heard. But I ignored them.  While I walked I tried to bring order in my mind. One of my questions had been answered, but now my next question was, what caused the disgusting noise and the sickly green light. And what was that?. I stooped on a big red line of Crystal…. The line was coming from somewhere deeper in the city. I stretched my left hand out and touched it. It was warm to the touch but hard like crystal. I smiled as my memory about that got clear. It was Lyrium yes, but corrupted. And it was not from a titan. It was from the abyss, where the forgotten ones were.  But what did it do here? I smiled weak and did shake my head slightly. I could ask them anytime.  But that could wait. First I needed to get out of the city. Finally I pushed the mighty doors open.  I harsh wind blew against me and let my hair dance behind me. I moved backwards in a corner. My body was to weak and I had problems not to fly away like a leave in the wind. The city was floating in the sky. Around it was nothing but the green light of the fade and deep below it I could see spirits and demons alike. The maddening sound was still present and much louder. I opened one eye and searched for whatever caused the sound. I didn’t need to search long. In the sky was a massive hole. The vail was teared open flashes like lightning moved around its spinning edges. The hole in the sky rotated clockwise and made an awfully loud sound. Spirits and Demons alike were drawn to it trying to slip through the vail. I knew the spirits wouldn’t be able to maintain their personality and purpose once they had managed to pass through the vail. Eventually everyone would turn into a demon. I looked downwards and saw the green waters of the fade. Sighting I walked left and then to the edge of the rock formation the black city stood on. The wind from the breach wasn’t that strong here. I smiled and turned around taking a last look at the dark corrupted walls and then let myself fall downwards.


	5. Shattered paths

In all honesty i had problems with this chapter i have rewritten it a few times and finally desided to upload it since i just had the feling it would get even worse if i continue overwriting it. Its a short one. Sorry about that. 

 

 

Once I was on the ground of the fade I immediately started to search for an Eluvian.  I didn’t need to look long. Behind a rockformation and a broken statue of Fen´harel was a mirror.  It was half sunken in It was decorated with a sun.  So it belonged to Elgarnan the all-father. I approached and examinated the dull glass.  The Eluvian did need a password but there were also other ways to unlock it. The surface came to live, and the magic tingled on my body as I stepped through the Eluvian.  My mouth gapped open. I had awaited to see the usually great halls full of people and spirits alike.  Once there where bookshelves and  one great hall after another connected from stairs and magic. The Vir Dirthara or Living knowledge of the Empire, was a place for knowledge and learning.  But now there was almost nothing left. Broken stairs leaded into the nothingness of the fade. In the distance was another part of the library but it was twisted and floated around upside down.  Skeletons laid around in a corner. Everything was quiet now. I had traveled through the shattered Library for a few hours. On my way through the empty halls I had discovered some Eluvians but they did lead only to other parts of the library. What happened here?  Was the main Question in my mind. Everything looked like it had been ripped apart from a big animal. I walked left and my eyes spotted a glowing Orange spirit in front of a stair.

>> Visitors, Patrons, Welcome. The halls are open.<< It said in a female voice as it detected me. >> I am study. I am a learning thirst. Come! Know what has not been lost.<< The spirit continued and floated to the left.  >> What happened here?<< I asked and gestured on the collapsed structures and broken ways. >> All of it. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. The connecting place  whose paths are now in disarray….<<  I tried to hold my temper in. After a few times of breathing calmly I asked my next question: >> What put this place into disarray as you call it?<<  The spirit floated to the right letting a few heartbeats pass before it answered: >> The Vir Dirthara was made with world and fade. When they sundered, so did we. Paths…broke. Knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped. I preserve their last words.<< >>……What did the people say?<< I asked and dreaded the answer. >> What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me, the floor is gone! Do not let me fall. Do not let me……<<  My hands shacked slightly as I sat down on the stairs and continued to listen to the spirit. Every word it said made my stomach sick.  I listened up when it continued again after a while. >> How could the Dread wolf cast a vail between the world that wakes and the world that dreams? The Evanuris will send people. They will save us!<<

My mind raced. What did the Dread wolf do? He casted a vail between the fade and the waking world? Why? – Vhenan what have you done? – I asked myself and buried my face in my hands.

>> When have you last heard from the gods? When the vail came down, they went silent! What is this vail. What has Fen´harel done? If we get out of here, I will end Fen´harel! After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the dread wolf disappeared.  Lies! We must tear down this veil. The cities. The pathways, without magic they are crumbling. Your wasting your time. Fen´harels veil has turned our empire to ruins. << The spirit finished talking.  We both stayed silent.  >> Thank you.<< I said to it after a while and then stood up. I heard the sound of an Eluvian and I turned my head to the left.  >> >>This one here leads out of the Vir Dirthara. << the Spirit said.  I nodded to it and walked through the shining glass.


	6. Lets go

Solas and Varric were both tired. Together with the remaining five from originally twelve soldiers, they were fighting at a rift and hindered the demons from there to get into Haven. The Rift in the vail was open for two hours now and it continued to spat out Demons. The soldier next to Varric gasped for breath. The young man had a deep wound on his left side.  Solas rushed to him and started to heal the wound, when a  shriek made him look up. Another demon came out from the rift together with three others. >> Fenedis<< Solas cursed and started to cast his magic. Ice erupted from the ground and froze a shade solid. A soldier took the opportunity and shattered the demon into pieces.  More demons came out of the rift and as the fight continued, Solas could see two figures jumping down from the destroyed path which leaded into the direction of Haven.  

He could make out the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and the Dalish elf with the red hair and the mark on his hand. The Nevarran woman attacked a shade together with a wounded soldier. Solas felt how a protective barrier felled on him and how the barrier did hold the damage back from a demon. That must be the prisoner.  Solas was a little surprised to see, that the redhaired Dalish elf with the green Vallaslin of Mythal on his forehead didn’t use a staff. He was clearly a mage but he had daggers in his hands.  Mahanon  Lavellan sliced a demon in half with his daggers. The staff he had found on his way here was of very poor quality and did break when he had blocked the claw of the very first shade he had encountered.  He had used his magic back then but it was a little more difficult without a staff. But he had managed to kill the demon. However Mahanon had made a mental note to train and got better in casting magic without a staff. Just in case  his staff would broke again and he would have no other weapon with him. Well if he would ever get a chance to. He didn’t know what would happen to him once the breach was closed. Cassandra had promised a trial but that could mean he would have to die.  The daggers he now had were of better quality and he had looted them from a dead rouge.  A bald elf with a green tunic and a wolfjaw necklace around his head approached him with two quick steps, one all demons were dead >> Quickly, before more come through!<< the elf yelled and  cool hands grabbed his tingling left hand with the mark on it and pointed it against the rift. A green connection came from the rift to his hand and then the rift closed with a loud  shattering sound. The bald elf let go of Mahanons hand and relieve could be seen on his face. >> What did you do?<< Mahanon asked and looked at the green glowing mark in his hand.  >> I did nothing. The credit is yours.<< The bald elf said with a small smile.  The voice was familiar to Mahanon and he looked at the elf with a small smile. >> Weren’t you the one who gave me water? << He asked and the bald elf nodded. >> Yes. I took care of you while you slept.<< >> He means. ` I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.<< Varric barged in. Mahanon turned around and saw a blond dwarf with blue sparkling eyes and a strange crossbow on his back. Despite the cold weather the dwarfs shirt was opened wide and revealed an amazing amount of chesthair.  >> Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.<<The dwarf said and did come closer, winking at Cassandra as he said the part with the tagalong.  Cassandras face turned dark and she made a disgusted sound. >> My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I`m pleased to see, that you still live.<< The bald elf said.   >>  I`m Mahanon Lavellan. Pleased to meet you all.<< Mahanon said and smiled. Then Cassandra started to discuss the mark and the breach with Solas and they agreed to move onwards to the forward camp and from there to the Temple of sacred Ashes to close the breach. >> Lets go redhaid<< Varric said and jumped over a rock. Mahanon nodded and followed his new companions downwards into the valley.

The forward camp was located on a bridge. However before they could get in they had to close another rift.  Solas and Varric had commented it with the words >> We are clear for the moment. Well done<< and >> Whatever that thing on your hand is, its useful<< The guards opened the gate and they were able to walk into the forward camp. Soldiers were standing around and two angry voices could already be heard from a tent across the camp.

>> We must prepare the soldiers . The  prisoner must get to the Temple of sacred Ashes! It’s our only  chance!<< Lelianas voice could be heard. >> You have already caused enough trouble without  resorting to this exercise in futility!<< A man in cleric robes yelled back. Leliana looked up as the group approached. >> Ah here they come.<< The man said and looked up as well. He starred at Mahanon with disgust and hate. Leliana stepped forward >> You made it. Chancellor Roderick this is-----.<< she started to speak but the Chancellor interrupted her. >> I know who he is. As grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to bring this Criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!<< he said and looked at Cassandra. >> Order ME? You are a glorified Clerk a Bureaucrat!<< Cassandra said and her tone went unfriendly as she stepped forward. >> And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!<<  Chancellor Rodericks tone went even more unfriendly. >> We serve the most Holy, Chancellor as you well know!<< Leliana interrupted him and her voice was sharp as a dagger. >> Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement. And obey her Orders on that matter.<< The Chancellor answered angry and Mahanon sighted a little bit. >> Isn’t closing the breach the more pressuring issue?<< He asked and looked at the shemlen with his stupid hat.  >> YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!<< the Chancellor roared at the top of his lungs. Mahanon sighted again. This shemlen was hopeless and blind for the threat in the sky. He didn’t like him. His left hand tingled again and then the mark started to react again. The breach expanded in the sky with a loud sound and Mahanons  nerves felt like they were on fire. Groaning he looked at the Chancellor. >> Whatever you say is useless. We need to close that breach. I need to close it or all of Thedas will be doomed. You can discuss what will happen to me later. I won’t survive long enough to keep listening and do nothing  let’s go!<< He said and walked forward. >> Well spoken. << Varric commented and grinned.  Together with Solas, Varric and Cassandra he left a baffled Chancellor and a small smiling Leliana  behind and took the quickest route to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.


	7. Keeper of Secrets

 The Eluvian from the Vir Dirthara had brought me to a place in the fade, which was ruled from a Desire demon and was also close to the abyss. Once I had passed the Eluvian I stood directly in her lair.  I stood in a white half destroyed temple. Despite the flowers -which covered the whole ground- was the air different it had a foul stench to it and  felt more thicker here than usual. The Temple was surrounded from some big mountains and to the east was water. The black ocean didn’t move or made any sound. It just laid there like a big black cloth someone had forgotten. It was the abyss.

 

 The blue white glowing female Desire demon stood in  the  ruined temple and turned around.  >>“ _For abandoning the People in their time of greatest need, for casting aside form to flee to where the Earth could not reach, we declare Xebenkeck and others of her ilk exiled from the lands of the Evanuris. Beware! Their familiarity with shape allows them to travel paths unaided. They may be bound, but only the protection of your gods will fully shield you from their malice. They are Forbidden from the Earth that is our right_."… that’s what Elgar´nan said… if I remember correctly? << I asked with a grin and stepped closer.

Xebenkeck made a disgusted face and an even more disgusted sound. _> > How comes it that YOU of all people are here? You shouldn’t walk around like that. Is that some kind of trick? I heard of your death. << _

I shook my head. >> No it’s not a trick. I am here in the flesh.<<

_> > You have seen better days. Look at you. All old and ugly looking. Last time I did saw you, you summoned me to your home and forced me and my brothers to Cooperate with Your brothers and sisters. It was a good idea back then but look to what it leaded…. My brothers and I got exiled!<<_

I nodded >> . Indeed. But it was your choice to do so. I merely asked you and the others to lend me a hand. You have seen what Elgar´nan and Falon´din tried to become. Real gods. Both had different ways, but they would have found the answer sooner or later. I could not allow that.<<

_> > Yes.  That’s why you attacked. Your wrath brought the empire to the brink of destruction. You infected the titan ELgarnan was experimenting on with your sick corrupted blood and let it run wild across the lands to hinder Elgarnan in his doing and then looked it away.  Falon´din was a different matter however. He was more calmer than his father and not as hot headed… You couldn’t allow yourself to attack him directly. It would have leaded to your death. So you needed help. You managed to split the pantheon in two. But that was not enough to weaken Falon´din and Elgarnan<<_

>>Yes. That’s when I asked for your help. You and the others knew them best.<<

Xebenkeck laughed humorless. >> _Yes we did help you. For we couldn’t allow it. Falon´din becoming a real god? The destruction he brought was already great enough.  Mythal did know about your plan. And she cooperated with you. But even she couldn’t step in for us. It would have been her death. <<_

Again i nodded and leaned against a broken wall. I could feel how some small stones pressed in my back but it was not painful. >> Some parts of my plans. Not everything of it.<<

_> >True. You have always your cards close to you. But what happened afterwards we stole Falon´dins and Elgarnans knowledge and got exiled? You kept quiet for a long time. I assume that titan costed you an immense amount of strength… <<_

>> I got a request from Fen´harel several Years later.  Help him in his rebellion. We became friends…<<

Xebenkecked moved for the first time.  She floated over to me and her long horns scratched along a broken archway. A big smile was on her face and showed her white sharp teeth. _> > Oh I heard  you were more than friends… But it is not my business.<< _She said after I hadn´t moved an inch. _You tried to help Mythal back then but both, you and she got killed from the other Evanuris. <<_

>> Yes Indeed it was really painful… But I can’t be truly killed. I’m immortal after all…<<

Xebenckeks face turned dark for a moment _. >> So were the elves once and we spirits but in a different way than you.<<_

>> Were?<< I echoed and furrowed the brows.  _You saw the Vir´Dirthara. After your and Mythals death and with Andruils corruption from the abyss and your infected titan starting to show again, Fen´harels methods turned drastically. You have notice that the waking world is separated from the dreaming world. Fen´harel created a barrier between both and looked the others away and imprisoned them here. They are dreaming. Hurting never to wake. The vail blooked the magic out and the elfs turned mortal._

That was a small shock.  Surprised I raised an eyebrow. >>He managed to raise such a spell. True he is powerful... there is a hole in it. What happened?<< I asked and looked to the massive hole in the sky.

 _> > I don’t know….<< _ Xebenkeck said but the small smile on her lips showed me that she was not telling the truth. I looked to the left and noticed a terror demon approaching.  Xebenkeck and I watched as it came closer. >> What do you want?<< I asked it.  They are waiting !” The terror demon said giggling and disappeared into the darkness of the fade. “Of course  they are….” I said and looked over the black waters of the abyss when they moved and parted. From out of the sea came a black Eluvian.  The tall mirror was pitch black and the dark water got reflected on the dull surface.  Unlike the other Eluvian this one had no decoration or any sing to who it did belong. In fact it didn’t need to have that at all. Everyone of the people did know that black was the color of the forgotten ones. Not many did approach them. Whoever wanted to seek them out should have a very good reason for doing so.  Anaris and Geldauran were forces not easily to mess with.  Daern´thal however was someone who first listened and then choose to act. In that point we were similar to each other. I approached the Eluvian and looked at it. It had no place for a keystone, no devices or wards attached to it. Impenetrable in every way, or so it seemed. Even Blood wouldn’t help. I smiled a little. Where they testing me?  I called upon my magic. The spell crackled from energy and the  rocks under me shook a little. The spell expanded until it surrounded me completely.  Cladded in black mist I stepped to the dull surface of the Eluvian. I stretched my hand out and the surface started to ripple like water in the wind. The  fingertips of my right hand  parted the surface of the  Eluvian and I was about to step through when Xebenkecks voice stopped me in my action..

 _> > You should know that neither my brothers nor I hold any grudge against you. It was right what we did. You should be more afraid of them…<< _ Xebenkeck said and nodded to the black Eluvian.

>> I know…<< I said and looked at her with a small smile.

_> >You need to know if you encounter the waking world. The first of the Humans cast themselves deep in the Fade in search of answers and power, always power. They  found us the forbidden ones.  Many conversations were had and much of the fabric of the world revealed. And thus the magic of blood was born.<< _

>> Blood magic? Interesting….<< I said and stepped closer to the Eluvian

_> > Dirthamen! Be careful in there. They are not in good terms with you.<<_

I chuckled and nodded. >> See you later, and don’t call me by that name.<< I said and disappeared in the Eluvian.

Xebenkeck starred at Dirthamens back until she was gone.  The keeper of secrets as the elfs called her. Was not really a part of the elven pantheon.  In fact she was not even an elf just had the appearance of one . Xebenkeck and the others knew her for a long time. They where around the same age. Ancient being’s  which had walked around before the first Dwarf or elf came to be.  However even the forbidden ones didn’t know what she was. Maybe only Fen´harel did know.

Mythal had found her deep under the earth. And ever since they had worked together. Sometimes.

 _> > Well well isn’t that interesting?_ _I thought I had felt  her presence. << _ Gaxkangs voice came from the left side. The spirit leaned against a white pillar with a smirk. Xebenkeck looked at him and grinned. _> > Yes very interesting. Lets sit back and look what she will do.<<_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don’t know much about Dirthamen I decided to make it a female. I hope all of you don’t mind that thought.


	8. The song stops

The mountainpath was full of snow and it was difficult to walk on it for everyone. Cassandra cursed something under her breath and Varric smiled a little. Before him walked Mahanon. From time to time the elf formed his left hand to a fist when the green glowing mark on it flared up. >> Hey you´re all right?<< Varric asked but the only answer he got was a stiff nodd from Mahanon. Varric sighted and looked at the back of Mahanon. The elf looked exhausted, the mark was effecting him more than he let show. It was not only the mark but the exhasuting fights against the demons and the closing of the previous rift in the old dwarfen mine they had passed a few moments ago. All that had exhausted the elf and Varric wished they would take a break and gather their strength. Unfortunatly they could not allow each other that luxury. The breach was still in the sky and continued to spat out demons. As long as it was there all of Thedas was in danger. As exhasuted as they all where they couldn´t take a break. They needed to walk forward and close it. They where for some time on the mountainpath to the Temple and on their way the had found a rift and some dead spies from Leliana.   
Another dead body of a soldier layed on the ground and Varric heard Cassandra sight. >> That can‘t be all of Lelianas people. We should hurry and try to find them.<< she said and Solas nodded. The apostate walked next to Mahanon and kneeled down to the dead soldier. With quick movemenst he searched the dead body and found two healing potions. No one said a word or complained about looting the dead. They needed every potion they could find. Solas stood up again and handed the potions to Varric and Cassandra. Then the group continued forward on the path.

Fear landed on a tree near the rift and looked down at the group of people. The raven sat with three others on the tree and examinated the group. The animals next to him where interested in the two dead soldiers in the corner, but fear had no interest in them at all. The rift closed with a loud shattering sound as a red haired elf had pointed his left hand with a green mark to it. Now the group talked with the remaining soldiers. Fear listened with interest and turned his attention to the red haired elf.   
Mahanon sended the remaining soldiers a smile before they parted. He had tried to ignore the feeling of beeing watched but as the group parted and his companions where about to continue to the Temple of sacred Ashes, he couldnt ignore it any longer. He turned around and let his green eyes wander around. There was nothing except four ravens who sat on a tree. Two of them flyed downwards to the dead soldiers. After a few seconds the other two came down too. While three of them started to work on the soldiers, sat one still like a statue. The black eyes starred at Mahanon. Time slowed down as they starred at each other. The elf jumped a little as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Cassandra. Her voice came from very far to him. After he nodded and she turned around, he took a last glance at the still raven and then he turned around and followed her down the path. He felt sick and all the way down to the Temple of sacred Ashes he heard the voice in his head. >Fear, I am Fear and who are you?<

 

 

 

 

It is said that the Antivan Crows started as an arm of the Chantry. Through their deadly reputation and exotic poisons, the Crows practically rule their homeland. Though honor among such an organization is generally dubious, they do adhere to one standard: contracts are met and agreements are kept. Failure to eliminate a mark means the life of the operative is also forfeit.  
The Crows usually employ elves because humans often find them attractive, giving them an advantage over their target. However they also have a large number of Human recruits. They train their recruits from a young age, and have no problem killing them if they make a mistake. It seems to be an effective method, though they would have everyone believe it takes some special skill to do what they do.  
The Antivan Crows buy orphaned or enslaved elves and humans when they are children and force them to live together in tight quarters. The only way they can survive the brutal process and prove themselves worthy is by surviving every test the Crows throw at them, including killing their peers.

Theron Mahariel the Grey warden and Hero of Ferelden sat in an uncomfortable chair and sighted. The Dalish elf had a headache from the smell of Antiva city. >Can you smell that? Like rotting flesh. Just like back in Antiva City. Now if only you could find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder and a corrupt politician, I'd really feel like I was home!"< Those where Zevran´s words back then when Theron had presented him some leader boots. The Dalish elf hadn´t believed his companion back then but know he knew better.   
Said companion Zevran Arainai came with a big smile to the table carring some wine and two glasses. Theron watched him as Zevran moved swift like a cat through the tavern they where in, dodging guests and making a compliment to a waitress. >> You tend to get up to interesting things.Go on a journey to find a way to cure yourself from the blight...<< Zevran said after he sat down and poured some wine into the two glasses. >> The Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Fiona was like me a Grey warden. Something removed the blight from her and so she isnt affected from the calling anymore. Unfortunatly she could´nt help me,she does not know what cured her. << Theron said and stopped talking as the waitress came and brought them their food. After the waitress was gone he continued. >> We are going to the city she was in and start from there. The only question i have is will you acompany me and the others?<<   
Zevran smiled >> Who is comming with us? << he asked and started to eat his fish. Theron grinned wide at his friend >> Sten, Oghren, Wynne, Justice and Nathaniel Howe. << Zevran smiled. >> I asume Alistair is to busy to rule Ferelden?<< >> Sadly yes<< Theron answered.  
>>When are we leaving? << >> Tomorrow<<

All of this had been a few monts ago. Theron remembered it as he layed on the ground. His gaze turned left. His companions layed next to him they where all sleeping. Slowly he got up from the bedroll he had been resting on. They where in the deep roads. A few days ago they had been attacked from a horde of darkspawn. Nathaniel had been slayed by them and the others where still recovering from their wounds. Zevrans life however was still in danger. He was resting in a different room. GUarded from their saviours and i relative good hands. Theron opened the door he was in and walked down the corridor until he reached Zevrans room. He nocked and heard a deep voice answering. He entered and looked at Zevran and the mage who kneeled next to the bedroll and healed him. Again Theron was thankfully for his choice not to kill the Architect and his darkspawn siblings. If the Architect had not shown up they would all been dead. The towering twisted figure looked up as Theron aproached. >> How is he?<< Theron asked and sat down on the ground. >> He gets better. Slowly but surely.<< The Architect said and continued his work on Zevran. Theron nodded and massaged his head. Ever since he had woke up here he heard it. A music which hummed in his head. It was loud and gave him a headache. >> The Calling. We are close to an old god. << he said and looked at the Architect. The ancient darkspawn nodded. >>Yes it is Razikale, the Dragon of Mystery<<  
>> No wonder there are so many Darkspawns around<<  
The two stopped talking and remained silent fo a while. Both looked up as the door opened and sten stepped in. The tall Qunari´s chest was wrapped in clean bandages and he looked better than yesterday. >> I brought you food<< He said and carried the two plates over to them.>> Thank you<< The ancient darkspawn said and stretched his long unnatural hand out and grabbed his plate. Theron was about to take his own plate but it falled down to the ground and spilled the food on the floor. The Grey warden grabbed his head with both hands and gasped for breath. The song had grown insanely loud in his head. It ranged in his ears and made his body trembling. Sten rushed forward and catched his friend as he was about to fall over. >> Whats wrong???<< he said and turned his head to the ancient darkspawn. But the Architect himself was grabbing his head and gasped for breath. Then suddenly both men calmed down. >> The song.....it stopped<< Theron said and burried his fingers in Stens arm.


	9. Razikales lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.   
> I really hope you are enjoying my story this far.   
> Also I would like you guys to help me out with something. Should Dirthamen join the battle at the Temple of sacred Ashes or should she join the fight later when Corypheus attacks Haven.   
> Let's vote for it and write it to me in the comments   
> Thanks

Xebenkeck noticed the sound of the Black Eluvian behind her. The spirit turned around and watched silently.  When Dirthamen had entered the Eluvian she had the appearance of a very old very sick looking elf. With grey long hair and burning red eyes and long black nails. However what exited now the Eluvian was a tall figure clad in black armor. The demon watched silently as the figure came closer. Suddenly black smoke started to surround the warrior and the image faded away. Dirthamen stepped out of the leftovers of the black smoke. The keeper of secrets had a small smile on her lips as she came over to the waiting spirit. 

Now she had the appearance of a female elf with long black hair,pale skin and burning orange eyes. Dirthamen wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Small elven ornaments where woven into the soft fabric. Over it she had some long blue robes. They were deep blue and where decorated with small gems. 

>>Let me guess. They couldn't help you much? Xebenkeck asked and suppressed a shudder as the orange burning eyes rested on her for a moment. Dirthamen shook her head slightly. >>No << she said and leaned against the white wall of the ruined temple. >>And? What will you do now?<<  The answer was just a small smile. >> Well of course get into the waking world << Dirthamen said after a while and smiled. 

 

>>This way! << the sand aper voice of the Arcitect said from the left.  Theron  and Sten followed him trough the deeproads.  The warden commander and the ancient darkspawn magister had both confusion on their faces. The old god Razikale was silent. No song came from the old god, just silence. Silence filled now the halls, the only sound were the rushed footsteps of the men rushing to Razikales lair. They crossed a room, came to a door and quickly rushed trough. 

Razikales lair was located in an old dwarfen mine.  Leftovers from thick lyriumvains where in the walls and ground and illuminated the whole area with a blue light. Normally it should be surrounded from darkspawn but that was not the case. Not anymore. The ground was red from blood of countless dead darkspawn. On the end of the hall was a small mountain of lyriumfragments and was appeareantly Razikales nest. The big black highdragon layed on the lyriummountain and had its eyes closed. Theron, Sten and the Arcitect starred in disbelieve on the scenery below them. 

>>Swordwounds << Sten said after he had examination the body of an emissary which layed close to the door they had come trough. >> But there is also magic in the air. Powerful one...  even stronger than my own<< the Arcitect said and started to walk to the direction of Razikale. >>Hey, let's not rush things here. Don' want to start another blight right. << Theron said and rushed to the magister. The Arcitect however didn't stop. In the large twisted claws of him formed some spell. >>We do not need to fear another blight.<< >> What do you mean? << Theron asked and eyed the darkspawn with furrowed brows. >>Take a look at Razikale. Isn't something strange about it to you?<<  Theron and Sten eyed the dragon and then it kicked.  >> It is not breathing?! << Both said.

The ancient darkspawn nodded. >>Yes and something more. Look. << The man moved his hands and casted the spell. After a few seconds the image of the Dragon before them disappeared into thin air.  >> An illusion... << The Arcitect said with a grim face. 


	10. Sealing the Breach

 

 _> >Now is the hour of our victory! Bring forth the sacrifice!! <<_ A loud deep voice echoed trough the ruins and Mahanon felt how a cold shudder went down his back. The voice sounded strange, twisted somehow. A few minutes ago they had entered the leftovers of the Temple of sacred Ashes. Leliana had joined them with her group of archers a few seconds later. Now they were walking over a large crumbling way down to the center of the explosion and also to the origin of the Breach. Like a heartbeat pulsed the magic in the molten stones around the Temple. From time to time green light , leftovers from the insane amount of magic which had caused the explosion and also the breach, could be seen moving trough the stones. With the magic came also a great heat. Mahanon was sweating and from the looks of Solas and Varric wasn't he the only one. He could only guess how Cassandra was feeling in her thick armor. He knew a spell which could cool them down, but he had choose not not to do so. He would need every drop of his magic in a fight. To be true Mahanon was exhausted. The strange green Mark in his hand thobbed with pain and was eating on his magic. It was fighting against him and his magic like a trapped animal. Mahanon clenched his left hand into a fist,as the pain intensified for a moment. They passed some red lyrium and Mahanon and Solas exchanged a quick look. Both mages felt sick near it. They passed it in rushed steps and then the voice echoed again in their ears.  _> > Keep the sacrifice still! <<_

 _> >Someone!Help me!!! << _a female voice called for help. The voice sounded familiar to Mahanon but as he tried to remember he felt a headache.  He didn't remember anything of what had happened. 

>>That is divine Justinias voice!! << Cassandra yelled and sprinted downstairs to the centre of the crater. 

The large Pridedemon came out of the rift with a cruel laugh a few moments later. Mahanon had opened the sealed rift of the breach to close it properly. Solas had been right, as soon as the rift was opened demons would come forth. Leliana and her archers fired arrow after arrow on the beast but it shrugged them off. Solas and Mahanon were standing back and struck it with ice, while Cassandra slashed at the legs with her sword. Varric fired Bianca and after a few moments they're effort was showing effect. The demon roared in pain as Cassandra managed to deal a deep cut on its left leg and severed some muscle there. Varric let loose a poisoned bolt into the fresh wound and the demon moved on his knee. It grolled loud and slashed his long claws at Cassandra. More demons came out of the rift. Thankfully no other Pridedemons but shades and also a rage demon. 

>>Fenedis lasa << Came from Solas and Mahanon agreed with him. Both mages called on their magic and frozed the burning rage demon. A soldier shattered it with his sword. Then both elfes turned to the Pridedemon once again. Mahanon fadestepped out of the way from a lightning blast it had casted. He reappared next to the rift and lifted his left hand to disrupt the magic of the rift. In doing so he would weaken the demons a little more. From the corner of his eye he could see how a greater shade came out from the rift. It started to attack him immediately. Mahanon let out a curse and let his reflexes take over. He let himself fall backwards and brought his right feet up. He kicked it into the soft flesh of the demon. The demon grunted as the feet hit it in the upper part of its body and then shrieked as it started to burn. Mahanon had rolled away and had casted a fireglyph on the ground. He came to his feet and felt a sharp pain in his back. Large claws were pressing against the barrier around him. The mark in his hand suddenly flared up and great pain shooted up his arm. His nerves felt like they where freezing and burning at the same time. He felt his concentration waver and felt how the barrier around him weakened. Thick claws shattered the barrier and were cutting in his back and seversd his armor.  Mahanon gasped in pain and felt hot blood on his back. A battle cry from a soldier came from the left and then a shriek. Mahanon vision was blurry but he could make out that the Pridedemon was greatly wounded. Once more he lifted his thobbing burning hand to the rift. The rift resisted him. It was fighting his command to close. He used every drop of strength he had left, but it was not enough. Suddenly everything went dark and there was blissfull nothingness. The last thing he felt was that someone catches him and then nothing more. 

 

 

 


	11. Back at Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we see what happens at Haven after the Breach is sealed and before Mahanon wakes up.   
> Varric decides to write a new book, the people of Haven start to tell storys about Mahanon and Solas meets some unknown figure in the fade.

A blast of green magic knocked everyone around Mahanon down. For a few seconds everything was silent but then the people started to move. Groaning Soldiers stood up again and so did Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Leliana. The Seeker made a disgusted sound as she came to her feet and then rushed to the unconscious Mahanon. The Dalish elf laid on the ground, his long red hair surrounded his head like a pile of blood. The green mark flared like a flame in the wind. It made crackling sounds and green sparks were flying around. Solas rushed to Mahanon and immediately checked on it. His hands started to glow in a soft blue light and gently he took Mahanons hand in his own glowing ones. He poured his magic into it and the mark started to calm down again and the crackling sounds stopped, until it was nothing more than a soft green glow in Mahanons hand. At Cassandras command two soldiers stepped forth and picked the elf up. They would carry him back to Haven.

>>Solas?<< Cassandra asked and approached the apostate with a worried look.

>> The heavens are scared, but calm. The Breach is sealed and we are save for the moment. There will be still lingering rifts, but this was a victory. << Solas said with a small smile and looked at the now sealed Breach.

Varric grunted and wiped some demon leftovers from Bianca, then he also looked up.

>>I assume the mark needs more power to properly close that thing once and for all?<< he asked and Solas nodded.

>> We should move back to Haven our work here is done.<< Leliana ordered and walked past her soldiers and started to climb out of the crater to a broken stair. >> Agreed.<< Varric said with a small grin and placed Bianca on his back. Then he also started to exit the crater.

Solas grabbed his staff and was about to leave too, when something on the ground caught his attention. It was a necklace. On a severed leather band was a small figure made of white bone. The apostates eyes grew wider with surprise for a moment. The figure was held in place from small green stones, three on each side of the figure. The figure itself was a wolf with six small emerald green eyes. The dread wolf figure looked up to Solas. The wolf had a small smile on his face and the green eyes glowed in the light of the day. Solas wondered why a Dalish elf like Mahanon woul wear a necklace of the Dread wolf. Was it to protect himself from the trickster or not? Solas had no answer to that but he would hand it back to Mahanon once he was awake again.

His ears picked up how Varric called out to him. Quickly he stood up and placed the necklace in his pocket. Then he followed the others back to Haven.

 

It had only been a few hours since they came back from the Temple of sacred Ashes, but the rumors of what had happened at the Temple and what the prisoner had done, were spreading like fire through Haven. Some people had even started to call Mahanon the Herald of Andraste.

Varric sat in the Tavern on a chair, had a soup before him and listened to a conversation on the table to his left side. >> He slayed that Demon with one strike, calling Andrastes name. Then he sealed the breach with the Makers name on his lips.<< A woman said with glistening eyes and a bright smile on her face, nearly knocking her drink over while she gestured. The Templar across from her raised an eyebrow. >> I really doubt he slayed a Pride demon with one stroke, Lea.<< The Templar said and shook his head slightly. Lea however started to explain him in an unreal and most detailed version how Mahanon had slayed the demon and sealed the Breach. Varric smiled weak and swallowed his Ale. It was always like this. Someone does some heroic deed and soon the people start to talk about it. They would add stuff and left something out, just to make the person and his deeds even more spectacular.

The dwarf finished his soup, stood up waved the barmaid goodbye and walked to his cabin. He would write it down. What really hand happened. Maybe even start to write a new book. Grinning he entered and closed the door. Yes writing a new book would be good. He reached for some paper and ink and started to write.

 

 

It was evening and the alchemist Adan stood bowed over Mahanon Lavellan in the cabin the Soldiers had placed the elf in, when they had returned from the Temple of sacred Ashes. Adan lowered the spoon with elfroot extract and sighted a little. It had been two days since the sealing of the Breach. It was still in the sky, but it had stopped raining demons. For that everyone was grateful. Adan placed the spoon on the nearby table and looked at the empty potion of elfroot extract. Later he would need to make more of it, to ensure the survivors recovering. He sat down and reached for a paper. 

It was the notes he had written down for that apostate, Solas was his name if Adan remembered correctly. He looked at what he had already wrote: 

-Day One- 

Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated. A Mage says his scarring mark is thrumming with unknown magic. Wish we could station a Templar here, just in case. 

Adan took a feather up and started to write his observations down; 

-Day Two- 

Pulse is getting normal. Breathing normal. Still unresponsive: Careful drop-feed of prepared elfroot extract to hasten his recovery. Today a lot of thrashing. Mutters something in elven.

 

A knock on the door made him look up. >>Enter.<< Adan said and turned around. The door opened and the tall bald elven apostate entered. Adan nodded to him polite as the elf approached. >> Here are the notes. Maybe you can do something too. << Solas smiled. >> I will do my best as well.<< Then he took the notes from the human and quickly observed them. >> Well I´ll take my leave got some others to attend to.<< Adan muttered and stood up. >> If you need me here, send me someone.<<

>> I will do that, if required << The apostate answered with a polite nod. Adan nodded as well, exited the cabin and rushed to his apothecary. 

Solas walked to the fire and placed another large piece of dry wood into it. Then he sat down next to Mahanon and looked at the mark. It was calm now that the breach was sealed. But it had grown a little. Not much and invisible to human eyes. Solas let out a small frustrated sound. The magic of the mark didn't belong to Mahanon and it would consume him. Not today and hopefully not until the breach was closed and gone. 

The red haired elf trashed again in his bed. Sweat appearing on the pale skin. And suddenly the mark started to flare up again. Mahanon gasped and sat up. His once green eyes were opened wide and had turned black. He opened his mouth and pained moan from a deep echoing voice came out from his mouth. Solas´s back straightened immediately. Mahanon was possessed from a demon. He prepared a spell and was about to drive it out when Mahanon started to whisper in elvhen:

 

The mind which cannot think

The tongue which cannot speak

The hands which cannot touch

The ears which cannot hear

The eyes which cannot see.

 

Locked in the black city.

Now awake again.

Travel far. 

 

Then the voice grew silent and the demon left Mahanons body. The elf slumped back on the bed shacking violently. The mark calmed down again until it was dormant like nothing had happened.  Solas´s hands where clutched around the chair, his knuckles white. He felt how cold sweat appeared on his body. 

He did know the owner of the voice. Fear, one of Dirthamens ravens, always liked to talk in a cryptic way. Even more so than deceit. Solas calmed himself down, then he closed his eyes and let his consciousness enter the fade. Fears words had alarmed him greatly. It was clear that one of the Evanuris, broke free. Just who? 

It could be anyone of the six: 

Elgar'nan, Falon'Din, Sylaise, June, Ghilan'nain or Andruil. 

Solas highly doubted that fear meant Dirthamen. She had died, got murdered together with Mythal. Of course he had searched for her presence since the first of his people didn't die so easily but he had found nothing. And it was no wonder since her killer had been Falon´Din. 

The fade shifted and swirled around him and he was about to start his search when he suddenly felt a presence creeping closer. It came closing in from every direction. Overwhelming and dark. 

Then a figure came out from the fade. 

Black lips turned into a grin and eyes cold like ice did meet his own. 

>> Long time no see....<<

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story , then you can allways send me a comment or a kudo. It is apprechiated.


	12. A meeting i the fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the fade? And who is the person Solas meets there?  
> It's all revealed in the chapter.

Deceit sat on a rock and watched at the scenery below him. The fade had turned into a large field with rocks floating in mid air. With golden eyes deceit starred at the two Elvhen deep below them. 

Anaris was a former member of the Elvhen pantheon. However he and his brothers, Geldauran and Daren'thale had left the Evanuris and had started a war against them. What exactly had caused the break up was lost in time and the Elvhen people had forgotten it. Anaris was a tall elf with long black hair and grey eyes. He was clad in blue and purpel robes. Small rings of gold were hanging from his ears and his black lips were pulled up into a large smile. His bare foots made no sounds as he approached Solas.

 _》Long time no see...《_ he said with a grin. Solas returned the cold look and remained silent . The black lips grinned even wider and revealed a pair of sharp white theets. 

 _》You know what the Dalish say to their dogs? “Take the Dread Wolf by the ear if he comes.... Those shemlen you are with now, what would they say if they find out who you are? And what about that child with the mark in his hand...Oh and of course what about the Dalish? I must say it was really amusing to watch you. You tried to share your knowledge with them...《_ Anaris said and walked in circles around Solas.Anaris stopped walking and stood now behind Solas and placed his hand on the apostates right shoulder. The forgotten one leaded forth and brought his mouth close to Solas'so ear.

 _》Oh right, i forgot...they kicked you out... Don't you think those humans would do even worse things to you? Since you are responsible for all that mess?《_  he whispered in his ear.

Solas didn't' answer. Anaris let out a small chuckel. 

 _》Ah, still the cool headed one...《_ Anaris started to waIk again _.》 I must say, I liked you more when you were younger. So hot blooded and easy to provoke... Just like Elgarnan...《_

》What do you want here, Anaris?《Solas asked. 

_》My, my what do you think... Of course I'm here to talk about the old times you know.《_

_》Oh, you mean about the old times when Andruil shoot you with her arrow in your back? Or when I defeated you in Arlathan?《_ Solas asked.

Anaris's black lips turned into a thin line and a growl escaped his mouth. His left hand moved up and a blast of blue flames erupted from his hand. Solas called upon his magic to defend himself, when suddenly a hand reached out from the depts of the fade and pushed the hand of the forgotten one down. The spell exploded in Anaris's hand. Coughing the forgotten one looked to the left. 》Well, well... what have we here?"《 the female said and let go of his hand. The woman next to Anaris was an old human with piercing golden eyes. She wore armor on her legs and hands. The rest of her clothes were black. Her white hair was long and resembled dragonhorns. 》Instead of fighting each other, should we talk.《 Flemeth said and gazed at both men with her golden eyes. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Dirthamen is an quite interesting character. More background from her is in my other story: Dirthavaren - crumbling empire.
> 
> Anyway if you liked this chapter leave me a kudo or a comment. They really help to continue this story. They are like small hugs.


	13. Tor Aedd Gynvael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirthamen is finally out of the fade and heads home.   
> Cures her followers from the blight and then sets of to Haven

The fade swirled around Dirthamen and she smiled weak. The forgotten ones were of no use to her exiting the fade and so she had to look for other ways out of it. There were plenty of them but a long time had passed and Dirthamen wasn´t sure if the ways were also destroyed, like the Vir Dirthara. So she had decided to take a path that was known only to her. More dangerous and more secret than the others. The only obstacle was that the exit was under water and Dirthamen disliked the Idea to step into that sticky cold water of the fade. But she had no real choice. Of course she could smash trough this vail. Apparently someone else had done it before judging by the large massive hole in the sky. But that was neither an option for her nor was that good for the spirits and the waking world. So tshe turned to her left and watched the landscape shift before her eyes. It turned into a big swamp and Dirthamen sighted. Definitely to much sticky water from the fade. She started to walk and passed rock formations which floated in the air and a waterfall which flowed upwards. The Demons and spirits alike were curiously looking at her when she passed them, but they left each other alone. After a while of walking was the invisible road over and Dirthamen stood before a big lake. The green water in it reflected the rocks and structures around it. She looked over the silent water and smiled at a memory.  Before her eyes the fade reacted and a scenery from ages long past unfolded before her.  An elven woman with long black hair and a pretty face with shining blue eyes walked around. She was cladded in a green ancient armor. From time to time she stopped and looked around. Kneeled down to look at the ground. Her longbow tight in her left hand. Dirthamen and a spirit of curiosity which had come closer watched amused as the memory of the hunting Andruil continued.

>> AHH its you again? << A voice said from a rock and  Andruil lifted her head. >>Anaris´´<< She yelled and let an arrow fly into the direction of the forgotten one. Dirthamen watched with a grin as Andruil runned past her , chasing the forgotten one.

>> _Since her defeat against Anaris, Andruil began stalking the Forgotten Ones in the Void, she suffered longer and longer periods of madness after returning. She put on armor made of the Void, and all forgot her true face. She made weapons of darkness, and plague ate her lands. She howled things meant to be forgotten, until Mythal turned into a great serpent and sapped Andruil's strength with her magic, stealing her knowledge of how to find the Void. Andruil couldn't get back to the abyss ever since, and peace returned to the land of the Evanuris. << _Curiosity said with a childish voice and floated closer to Dirthamen. The Keeper of Secrets snorted a little and shook her head slightly. >>Andruil was a fool to challenge the forgotten ones. Furthermore she went to seek the great spider, the net of fate was to much for her to handle. The only thing she found was madness and corruption. The world is a better one without her. <<

_> >The great spider?Net of Fate? What is that?<< Curiosity_ demanded to know and started to fly in circles around Dirthamen. The tall elven woman moved her hand in a annoyed gesture, like she wanted to get rid of a fly or some other insect that was bugging her. Curiosity nearly got slapped in the ghostly face when it came closer to Dirthamen, the spirit made a small sound of disapproval, then it drifted a little away from the still walking woman.

Dirthamen shook her head slightly and then started walking down into the waters of the lake. No matter how much she had searched, Andruil had never managed to find the home of the forgotten ones, and Dirthamen had made sure that no one would be able to enter this Eluvian, even if they would find it. Dirthamen stood hip deep in the water and flinched. It was cold and sticky. No matter how often she had used this entrance, she never grew accustomed to it. She let a drop of her blood fall into the water and once it touched the water a ringing sound could be heard. The water started to swirl and steam rose from it as if it was hot. Dirthamen looked down and there was it. A black Eluvian. Slowly it came out of the bubbling water and stood still after emerging completely out of the lake. The Eluvian didn't belong to the forgotten one. It had no decoration but a single sword on the left side. The green water flowed downwards on the magical mirror and  when Dirthamen touched the surface of the dull glass, the mirror flashed to live and she stepped through. Like the one of the forgotten one, was this Eluvian also not connected to the network of the Evanuris. It belonged to Dirthamen.

Her bare feet touched stone and sunlight bored in her eyes once she had stepped through the mirror. With a disgusted face and an annoyed sound she lifted her right hand and covered her eyes. It took her a while to grew accustomed to the sunlight, but when she did, she lowered her hand and looked around. She was on a large bridge. It had grown natural and leaded to a big platform to the west. The Tempering Grounds was a cavesystem in the Taelpar Crag canyon, deep in the frostback moutains. The highest point of the system was high in the air protected from a big forgotten valley. The valley was surrounded by vast, unscalable mountains making it completely isolated from the rest of the Dales or the Hinterlands. It was split into two large areas which were separated by a narrow canyon. To the North-East, was a snowy forest, dotted with exotic flora and fauna. Throughout the Vale were several types of ore, including silver, gold, and lyrium.The big vains of ore were burried deep into the mountainsurface and also the bridge Dirthamen stood on. They glistened in the sunlight. On the South-West side, it contained a waterfall that was below a vast frozen lake. Above the waterfall stood Tor Aedd Gynvael, the Ice shard tower. A massive ancient tower which was erected even before the days when the Evanuris were the unchallenged masters of these lands. The tower stood there like it had been when Dirthamen had left it. Her gaze wandered over the large bridge and the valley. This place was still beautiful and untouched. It was quiet here and everything was covered in snow.

At the end of the bridge stood a tall elvhen man. Like Dirthamen was his skin white like the snow and he had the same orange glowing eyes. He was dressed in expensive robes, but they had seen better days. The once white fabric was now soiled with blood and some other stuff. A large bloddy sword was in his hand. But the man was smiling under his dirty face. It took Dirthamen a second to realise who it was. >>Aramil Ruadhri, Ceádmil-greetings<< The mans smile got even brighter >> Ceádmil, Dirthamen<< Then both turned into the direction of the Ice shard tower and started walking. 

Once they where inside and had sat down in the small library in the eastside they started to talk .>> Its good to have you back home.<<Amaril said with his deep rustling voice. >> Where are the others? I have not seen anyone ye...<< Dirthamen didnt manage to finish her sentence because the door flyed open, it crashed into the wall and left a rectangular notch in the plaster. In the door stood another elf with five other persons behind him. They wore golden ancient armor from the time of Arlathan. The vallasliin from Dirthamen was on their faces. It shined in different colours of green and blue in he elvhen faces. The man who had opened the door with to much strength stormed in the room and grabbed Dirthamen by the arm. >>Aen me Glaeddyv, zvaere, aen iarean nyald aep kroofeir! -By my Sword, I swear ,like searching for a needle in a haystack-<< He yelled and then falled to his knees. The five people who had stood behind him in the door, entered also, and greeted her. >>The others.....out of us six and Amaril are no one of your followers left. Back then....when you tried to save Mythal and got killed, were we overrun. Falon´Din and Elgarnan leaded the others. They destroyed every temple from you every follower got hunted down. It was a massacer. Had Amaril and Fen´harel not saved us, we would be dead.<< Dirthamens fists was clenched so hard she felt blood dripping out of her flesh.

She felt it. The blight in Arelas and the others. It was eating at them. >>Andruil....<< Amaril said. It was her. >>I should have killed her when i had the chance ...<< Dirthamen growled. Then she stretched her hand out a red light came from her fingertips. All six of her followers except for Amaril gasped and slumped to the ground. Black blood sipped out of their mouths and created a small pool to Dirthamens feet. Then the liquid started to move up her leg and disappeared into her skin. Dirthamen let out a small painfully moan and slumped back in her chair. It had allways been painfully to take the blight  into her body but not like this. She felt how darkness ate at her vision. Amaril moved next to her. He lifted Arelas and the others up with magic and brought them out of the room. Once Amaril was back Dirthamen took the cup with hot blood theelf had overed her. Dirthamen swallowed the blood down and sighted a little. Her sore muscels relaxed and she felt how strength came back into her body. >> Fen´harel....where is he?<< She asked and  lifted her voice so Amaril could hear her. He was rustling with something before the door. >> At Haven... Helping as best as he can. << Amaril answered and came back into the room. >> Horse or Halla for the ride to Haven?<< Dirthamen grinned. 

 


	14. A request from a Lord to the Herald

The moon stood high in the sky as they returned to Haven. Mahanon Lavellan slowed his horse and jumped down from it. He could hear Varric Tethras, Cassandra Pentagast and The Iron Bull behind him, as they also dismount their horses. Denet the horse master came outside of his house together with his two stable boys and they took care of the Horses.>> Herald, we didn´t expect you to come back so soon. We thought you would arrive in two days.<< Denet said and took the reins of the horse.

Mahanon laughed softly and pulled his hood backwards. The moonlight illuminated his face.

The herald of Andraste was a unusual tall Dalish elf. His long red hair was falling down to his waist. and two gleaming smaragd green eyes were sparkling with excitement. On his beautiful normal pale face was a lot of dirt and the green Vallaslin of Mythal on his forehead was barely visible.

>> Ah yes the Templars in the Hinterlands took us way less trouble than we thought. And the rift was really small so we headed back earlier than planned.<<

>> Well glad you are back and unharmed Herald.<< >>We all are unharmed<< Cassandra muttered and sat down from her horse as well

Mahanon laughed and turned to The Iron Bull.The tall Qunari carried a big book wrapped in sailcloth. >> We should bring it to Solas, Vivienne and Dorian but they may be sleeping now.<< He said in his deep loud voice. >> Your right....<< Mahanon looked disappointed it itched in his fingers to read the book. 

>> Well i think we all wont do anything much tonight except taking a bath and then go into bed. I have earth and blood in many places and it doesn't feel good at all.<< Cassandra said and Varric started to laugh but swallowed his comment as he noticed the look of the Seeker. 

>> Thanks Denet. Good night<< Mahanon said and waved at the Horsemaster, then he climbed the stairs up to the gates of Haven. The guards there opened the wooden doors and he walked inside together with his companions. 

>> Boss shall i take it to your room<<? The Qunari asked and waved lazy with the book. The Dalish nodded. 

>> Thanks Bull, i would carry it myself but my arm is still not that good.<<

>> Ah no problem Boss but next time be more careful. We need you.<<

Varric and Cassandra nodded in agreement. Then both wished a good night and went off seeking a hot bath.

Mahanon waved after them and opened the door to his cabin. The Qunari walked inside and placed the book on the table.

>>When will you open it? << He asked and pointed on the book on the table. >> Tomorrow if i have the time, together with Dorian, Solas and Vivienne. The magic seal on it is unlike everything i have seen...<<

>> Im curious what´s inside can i join when you open it?<< Mahanon laughed softly. >> Since when are you interested in magic Bull?<<

>> Oh im not that much interested but that book- the language on the cover is nothing like I have seen. Also the Ben-Hassrath will be interested in it. Just call me over when you open it.<< The Inquisitor had carefully undo the sailcloth from the book and looked at it. While listening to the Qunari. It was big and old. The cover was black leather and had small runes in yellow blue and green engraved in it. They covered the entire cover and the backside as well and they hummed with powerful magic. Lavellan turned to the Qunari. >> Don´t worry Bull, i call you then.<< The Qunari flashed a big smile and embraced the elf in a bone breaking hug. >> Thanks. Well then good night boss.<< He said and closed the door behind him.>> Night Bull...<< Mahanon said before the door closed.

Then he sighted and placed his staff next to his bed. He looked at it for a moment deep in thought. His Keeper had made it for him before he had to leave for the conclave. Sometimes he wished he could go back to his Clan. But unfortunately he was needed here. All of Haven and bejond relayed on him and the weight of that responsibility was heavy. With a sight he turned away from the staff and removed his cape and then his armor, as well as a few daggers. Then he removed his shirt and finally his breaches and underwear. He groaned as he moved his left arm. The mace of a Templar had broken the bones in his arm. He had healed it as best as he could but it would still need time and rest to recover properly. His arm had an amazing shade of green, yellow, blue, black and purple. Mahanon cursed in Elven and walked nude to his bathtub. A servant had put hot water in it and next to it on a chair layed a towel and a piece of soap. With a moan he let himself sink into the water and sighted in bliss as his sore muscles started to relax. 

After a momentof relaxing he grabbed the soap and started to wash his body and then his hair. He yawned and stood up, grabbed the towel and dried himself. He worked more carefully on his left arm. The bruises still hurted and ever since he was hitten by the mace the mark started to hurt again. It flashed from time to time in a green light and every time it does he had the feeling his nerves were on fire. He looked down on it for a few seconds wondering again how he got it and if it was really Andraste who had saved him or maybe a spirit. He shook his head with a smile and putted some pants on. Then he layed on his bed trying to sleep. After an hour of restless turning around he gave up and sat up again. He created some light with a wave of his hand and grabbed a letter someone had left on his desk. It was to his surprise from his keeper. With a big smile he started to read it.

 

Da'len,

 

Andaran atish'an. It does my heart well to hear that you are safe. And it ease our concerns to hear that you remain with the Inquisition of your own will. Our clan was visited by members of the Inquisition who spoke persuasively of the good work you are doing, as well as the fairness with which our kind have been treated by the Inquisition itself. 

You know that Clan Lavellan has little by way of gold, but I gave the messengers some of our healing herbs, as Sylaise blessed us with abundance in our recent foraging. We would be a distraction if we came to the Inquisition itself, our hunters arguing with the humans as they so easily do. Nevertheless if you need more aid, send word, and we are with you. 

Dareth shiral,

Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan

 

He placed the letter down and grabbed a new paper thinking what to write. 

After a few moments he had finished an answer and rolled it together. Sealing it with magic and wax from a candle. Then he stood up from the chair and walked to his bed. He would ask Leliana tomorrow to gave him a raven to send the letter. Only in his underwear did he lay down, taking one last glance at the book they had found and then he drifted of to sleep.

 

A knock on the door woke him up. Groaning he moved around in his bed and cursed loud as he accidentally layed on his left arm. Pain exploded in it and he let out a moan. The knocking was still on his door and then the sound of a man outside.

>> Herald! Herald! Wake up sir, there is a rift on the lake before Haven, a big one. Demons are coming out at the very moment!<<

In an instant Mahanon was up and screamed something in agreement to the man outside. He grabbed his pants and jumped in. Grabbing a shirt he moved it over his head not noticing it was on the wrong side. He took his staff and two daggers and rushed out of his house and outside of Haven. He could already hear the shoutings from the soldiers and the crys of the demons. 

Blackwall and The iron Bull were already fighting. Commander Cullen slayed a shade and Sera let her arrows fly. Ten soldiers from the Inquisition were battling as well. Mahanon called upon his magic and fade steped behind a weakened terror demon and killed him with an ice spell. The Demon froze to a disgusting statue and shattered seconds later. Then Mahanon looked to the rift it was a big one. It would be hard to close it. 

A Terror demon slashed with his sharp claws at him and Mahanon lifted his staff in time to block the blow. The demon shrieked and started to strike at him again and again trying to break the staff. Mahanon growled and called upon his magic a lightning bolt crashed from the sky, hitting the demon in the head. It let out a small cry and slumped to the ground. It wasn't dead but it would be soon. Mahanon rammed it the end of his staff, the one who was a sharp blade in it, in the head and the demon disappeared into nothingness. 

>> Hey Boss good morning!! shouted the Bull and swung his greatsword at a Demon. Cole appeared behind a demon with a poff and killed it quickly with his daggers.

Mahanon lifted his left arm to the rift, and the mark flashed a green connection to it. He could feel how it pulled at him and pain exploded in his arm. > Shit i should have been more carefull about that arm. < he thought and groaned. A barrier moved over him and he recognized it as the magic of Vivenne. A blast of flames passed his left shoulder. And hitted a demon in the face. The flames felt old and calm. That was Solas. Mahanon smiled he liked that bald elf. The rift flashed up and released a shockwave. The remaining ten demons got weakened and the soldiers along with every other person on the lake charged at them. Mahanon noticed Blackwall the grey warden and Dorian who took care of a group of three shades. Varric and Sera let their arrows hit a Terror demon and Cassandra killed a shade. 

>> That was just the first wave, prepare yourself!<< Solas shouted to a few soldiers who had relaxed and sheathed their swords. The four men grew pale and and unsheathed them again.

 

Cassandra slayed the last demon and Mahanon lifted his hand to the rift. It closed with a flash of green and the cheering of the people around him echoed over the lake. With a tired smile he lowered his arm. >> Is everyone all right?<< Cullen´s voice came from the left. His soldiers cheered and the Commander had a look of relieve on his face.

Solas walked over to Mahanon. >> Herald, you closed it like allways, well done. There are a few soldiers with small injuries, but nothing serious. They will recover from it soon. But your arm... let me see it.<< Carefully Solas grabbed Mahanons left arm and looked at it. >> We need to heal that and i think elfroot and warm water will help against the bruises. Varric told me that you broke that arm in a fight against a Templar.<<

Together they walked back to Haven. The soldiers on the gate greeted them and Solas followed Mahanon in his house. With a wave of his hand Solas awokened the fire and after a few seconds it roared and crackled under a pot full of water. 

Mahanon tyed his long hair into a knot and let it hung over his right shoulder. His staff and daggers layed against the wall. Carefully he grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head. It was full of blood and other stuff from demons, he would rather not think about. 

>> Before I forget it, when you sealed the breach you felt unconsciousness. This was on the ground. I assume it is yours?<< Solas asked and reached in his pocked and brought something forth. 

It was a small wolf made of bone. Its six green eyes glowed in the fire. 

The green eyes lightened up and a big smile appeared on the pale face. 

>>You found it! I was worried I had lost it forever.<<

>> Isn't that...?<<

>> Hmm? Ah yes thats Fen´harel, my brother made it for me as a good luck charm before i had to leave for the conclave.<<Mahanon asnwered and placed the necklace back around his neck

A light frown appeared on Solas´s face. >> That's pretty unusual for a Dalish elf, your people fear the Dread wolf and as i recall you curse his name. So why do you have a necklace of him? Is it to prevent yourself from getting taken by the Dread wolf?<<

Mahanon had listened to him and had stopped preparing the elfroot. He placed the leaves into the water and thought about what to say. 

>> It´s true that the Dalish fear the Dread wolf. However im not afraid of him. Fen´harel saved me when i was a boy.<<

>> He saved you?<<

>> Yes i was eight years old back then. It was a summer evening and i had been out on a cliff to get elfroot for my mother. 

The cliff was not so high and i had found a whole bunch of royal elfroot on a rock a few feets downwards the cliff. So i started to climb down to it. It was all slippery and on one part i took the wrong stone and i felt downwards. I allready saw myself dead on the ground. However i survived the fall. I layed there with broken legs and a broken right arm. I called for help but no one was around. Slowly it went night and i was hungry tired afraid and alone. I could´nt walk and go home. So i started to pray to the gods. I praed that my father or any other member of the clan will come and find me. But they didnt answer. Finally i prayed to Fen´harel and he heard me. A mighty wolf walked by a few heartbeats later and he took care of me. He warmed me and brought me food. He stayed with me untill my Father together with a few other hunters found me. Ever since then I´m not afraid of him anymore. He helped me and i think he is miss understood... As for the tales my people tale of him im not so sure about it. I think he has his good reasons for looking the other gods away and... Solas?<<

Mahanon had turned to his elven friend and looked closely at him. 

>> Uhm are you okay?<<

Solas had a small smile and a tear on his face. Quickly he wiped it away. >> Yes, sorry. Shall we look at your arm?<<

Both man sat down on the bed and Solas started to take care of Mahanons left arm. 

After cleaning the arm with warm water, he placed the warm elfroot leaves on it and wrapped it carefully in white stripes. Mahanon let out a small moan as the pain in his arm slowed down. The cool hands of Solas started now to explore the anchor. 

The green mark in Mahanons hand flashed from time to time in a green light and everytime it did, the elf had the feeling his nerves were on fire. 

>> This Templar took a good hit on me.<< he said and let out a sight of relieve as Solas cool hands and the magic numbened the pain, until it was gone. 

>> Thank you, Solas. << Mahanon mumbled and flashed a big smile at the apostate. 

>> On our mission in the Hinterlands, we found a strange book, i had hoped you can help us with it, since its writen in elven.<<

Solas raised an eyebrow.

>> And where did you found that book may i ask.<<

>> We found it in a Templar camp near the West road.<<

>> Well, i would like to take a look at it.<<

Mahanon smiled and stood up. He lifted the big book from his tabel and carried it to the bed. Carefully he gave it to Solas and the elf removed the cloth, it was wrapped in. 

>> Hmm interesting. The runes on it are indeed powerful and feel ….strange. Perhaps we should ask Dorian and Lady Vivienne about it. I think we all should look into breaking that spell.<<

>> Indeed, so shall we go to Madame de Fer and Dorian?. <<

Solas nodded and wrapped the book back in the sail cloth.

Meanwhile Mahanon had took out a new shirt and was fully dressed again. 

Both men left the house and made their way to the Chantry.

 

Leliana and Josephine stood in the room on the top side of the Chantry at the war table and studied their letters and papers. 

Jospehine sighted and placed her letter down. Leliana lifted her head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

>> Well that's not like you, whats wrong?<<

The black haired Antivan Josephine shook her head. >> Its Lord Kildarn of Ferelden, he has sent us a very...uncomfortable request.

The Herald will not like this at all. Listen.

She picked the letter back up and started to read it to the spymaster.

Herald:

Your Inquisition says it’s for order against chaos, reason in darkness. If you stand by this, come forth and drive the heretics from my lands. They claim to be refugees, but I have seen elves and apostates among them! Filthy savages, tearing at our roots. Our Monarch refuses to send forth armies, and my own knights were decimated at the Conclave. I require your aid to return peace to my lands!

Prove your loyalty, and I will see you richly rewarded for your faith.

 

Praise the light,

Lord Kildarn of Ferelden.

 

Leliana nodded after listening. >> Yes he won´t like that at all. But we can take advantage of his raving. My spies can harass the refugees into moving somewhere else, to win Lord Kildarn's favor. <<

Josephine shook her head and her black hair danced a little around her head. >> I heard of him Lord Kildarn is a pariah even among his peers. Let us send a polite refusal and nothing more.<<

>> We could send a few patrols, but I would prefer they help the refugees, not this Lord Kildarn.<< Commander Cullen said from the door. He had just entered and was clean from the battel before.

>> I think we should ask the Herald on this matter.<< Josephine said after greeting the Commander.

Cullen nodded and went out of the room to get the Herald of Andraste.

 

Madame de fer, or Vivienne was a tall Orlesian mage and personal enchanter and adviser to Empress Celene. While the position had always been regarded as little more than being a glorified court jester, Vivienne managed to turn it into an advisory position to the Empress despite the official ban prohibiting mages from holding political power. Nearly every fraternity clamored for her favor in hopes of having a representative at the empress' ear.

She was taken to the Ostwick Circle at a very young age, where she became one of the youngest full-fledged mages in Circle history. At the age of nineteen she was transferred to the Montsimmard Circle. She was voted First Enchanter of Montsimmard at an age young enough to cause scandal.

After the events in Kirkwall and after the Circles revolted Vivienne became the de facto leader of the Loyalists when she rallied those who took up arms against the mage rebels.

Mahanon remembered the moment he had met her. After the encounter with Lord Seeker Lucius and Revered Mother Hevara in Val Royeaux, which was the exactly amounts of accusation and lies he had expected, a mage approached him and delivered an invitation from the First Enchanter to her salon at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain.

He had join the party with Orlesian nobility, and was quickly caught in dialogue with a pair of guests. A Marquis ,Mahanon didn´t know who he was, walked down the stairs and joined the conversation, accusing the Inquisition of being nothing but a revolutionary movement filled with political outcasts pretending to answer a higher calling, but in fact only interested in grabbing power. After this speech he challenged the Herald of Andraste to step outside for a fight.

As he had reached back for his sword, Vivienne froze the Marquis and walked down the stairs before Mahanon could even answer. She asked Mahanon how she should handle the offending Marquis, to which he had simply replied to let him go. There was enough bad blood between humans and elfs and killing the Maquis was not an option for Mahanon.

Later, in a more private conversation, Vivienne offered to join the Inquisition. After asking about her motives in joining, Mahanon had accepted Vivienn´s offer and two weeks later she showed up in Haven.

Right now she stood in the chantry, talking to Mother Giselle.

>>You wanted to see me.<< a voice asked from the door and Mahanon turned around to the entrance doors of the chantry.

In the daylight stood Dorian Pavus.

Dorian was born to the prestigious House Pavus of Qarinus in the Tevinter Imperium, demonstrating from an early age a flair for magic which made him the envy of his peers. Dorian studied at the Circle at Carastes, but was expelled at the age of nine after a duel with another magister's son.

He then moved from Circle to Circle and through private tutoring situations, but each tenure ended after another incident. In desperation, his father sent him to Minrathous, the capital city of Tevinter, to attend a smaller school run by the Order of Argent, known for their adherence to strict Andrastian discipline and exorbitant entry fees. Dorian disappeared three months later. He was found in a drunken stupor at a house of ill repute in the elven slums by Magister Gereon Alexius, who was amused enough by his behavior that he convinced Dorian to return to the Gilded Quarter rather than call the Templars. Alexius was impressed by the conversation they had in the carriage and offered to take him as his apprentice. Dorian was personally tutored at the Alexius estate in Asariel, where he flourished. Four years later, he became a fully-ranked Enchanter in the Minrathous Circle. He split his time between aiding Magister Alexius in his research and partaking in the life of a well-heeled scion. He participated in Lower Floor debates of the Circle and attended social functions and balls

Having seen firsthand what became of his mentor, Alexius,after the Maagister joined the Venatory. Dorian had joined the Inquisition with the words: >> I'm here to set things right. Also? To look dashing. That part's less difficult.<<

Mahanon had liked the Mage from the very moment he had seen him.

>> Yes Dorian, Solas and I thought you could help us at this book here?<<

The Altus aproached with a smirk. >> Looks like our elven apostate is lost and needs the help of me? Oh that is good i should mark this day in my diary.<<

Solas looked at him and clasped his hands behind his back. >> Believe me i wouldn´t ask you if i didn´t have to, Dorian.<<

Mahanon rolled his eyes and walked over to Vivienne.

>> Yes my dear?<< She asked and smiled slowly as Mahanon explained her, why he needed her help. 

Dorian and Solas had finished their argument and joined them around Viviennes table.

Dorian let out a whistle as Mahanon uncovered the book.

>>That is elven and this magic.... Lets see... This here means... Danger.<< Dorian said excited. and pointed on a word on the top of the cover.

>> I´m surprised you have knowledge of the elvhen language and furthermore the written form. << Solas said to the Altus and Dorian answered straight ahead. 

>> I had some time with our slaves in Minrathous<< 

Solas made a disgusted face and turned to the book again.

>>Here this elven word before danger makes no sence at all.<< Solas said and furrowed his brows. 

>> Herald.<< Commander Cullen´s voice asked from behind and Mahanon turned around.

>> Yes Cullen?<<

>> Forgive my disturbance, but we need you on the wartable.<< Cullen said

Mahanon sighted and walked with the Commander.

>> What is it?<<

>> Lord Kildarn of Ferelden has send a request for you and there are alot more other requests you need to answer.<<

Mahanon chuckled. >> Work never ends hmm.<< he said and walked into the war room, closing the door behind him.

 

Mahanon laid the letter from Lord Kildarn down and closed his eyes. The Dalish elf tried to stay calm. >>Cullen? What is your advice in this? << he asked and looked over to the tall Human. Commander Cullen nodded and gave a quick answer >>We could send a few patrols, but I would prefer they help the refugees, not this Lord Kildarn.<< Mahanon nodded >> Yes, please do this<<

>> But Herald we can take advantage of his raving. My spies can harass the refugees into moving som-…<< Leliana started to protest but Mahanon silenced her. >> Leliana! Those people are refugees, elves and apostates among them. What kind of man would I be if I turn them away just to win the favor of a human? I ask you also who needs more help now? This Lord Kildarn or the refugees?<< Mahanon asked and gave a small smile to her. I know how it is to be pushed away just because the humans don’t want you there and have to move from a good place to one where you can barely survive…<< Mahanon had a sad smile on his lips. Leliana nodded and looked downwards. >>Im sorry Herald I dint want to….<< Mahanon smiled at her. >>Its all right my dear. Cullen please send your soldiers out to help the refugees. << Commander Cullen nodded. >> At once, Herald<< he said and walked out of the room.

>> If there is nothing else I would like to go now.<< Mahanon said and suppressed a yawn. Josephine smiled at him and nodded. 

Mahanon smiled backwards at her and then left the room.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Razikale and Lusacan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft chuckle came from the man. >> Like our dear Razicale aep Izuna here, - he pointed to Dirthamen- have I abandoned my old name. Please call me Daren´thal. Well then.... Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged the Snow elves or Aen Invaerne. A tiny menace that twisted them into monsters, the likes of which they now call darkspawn. In the imperial city of the Snow elves lived an Aen Savherne Her nickname was the oracel- a knowing one that could cure the afflicted. Her body would come to host that sickness that countless lives be spared. But a silent founder, which wanted to have that power too ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of her.<<

Rain fell from the sky. The streets were muddy and not man people were outside except for the guards. Dorian, Solas and Mahanon were sitting around the fire in Mahanons cabin and tried their best with the book they had found. >> Fenedis lasa<< Mahanon called out frustrated and stood up with such force that he knocked his chair over. >> That is elvhen it shouldn't be that difficult to read << He left the chair where it was and walked over to his desk. It was overloaded with papers, scrolls letters and some books. He moved a paper to the side and grabbed the bottle Dorian had brought with him. He poured three glasses with the wine and handed each of them to Solas and Dorian. Then he placed his chair back, sat on it and starred in the roaring fire. None of the males said a word. Dorian sighted and rubbed his eyes and even on Solas´s face were some hints of frustration.

>>I´ll go.<< Dorian said as someone knocked on the door. The Tevinter stood up with such elegance that even Lady Vivienne could not best him. A big charming smile appeared on the handsome face once the door was opened. >>AH My dear come in hurry, hurry or you will catch your death in that disgusting weather.<< Dorians charming smile grew even bigger and he stepped to the side. In the doorway stood a wet dripping, but still smiling Serah. >> Hey, The important thing is: you glow. You're the Herald thingy.-<< She said and stepped inside. >>Someone little always hates someone big and the big ones allways hate the little ones.<<

>> What´s the point Serah?<< Mahanon asked.

>> Got a tip that a land squabble between some nobles in Verchiel is getting little people beat up. And since you are the Herald thingy....<< She suddenly stopped talking and looked at the book on the table. Her face turned from laughing to dead serious and her eyes had a hint of fear in them.

>> That book, where did you found it<<?

>> In the Hinterlands, got it from a dead Templar.<< Mahanon answered

>> You haven't read it have you?<< Serah asked and her voice grew a little higher.

>> No....<< Mahanon answered and exchanged a worried look with Doian. But the human just shrugged.

>> Good! You shouldn't read it.<<

>>Why?<< Solas asked with slightly furrowed brows.

>> Because its... The same with the painted box. It´s dangerous. We should burn it. << She said and grabbed the sailcloth. Mahanon and Dorian however were faster. A slight bolt from electricity stopped Serah from moving and Mahanon saved the book from the flames.

He didn´t know why but that book was important. It held a knowledge he was sure of it. >> Serah, can you read that book. << Dorian asked.

 

>> I´ll tell you this is not a good idea. << Serah mumbled and turned her gaze to the soft glowing book in her hands. They where all gathered in the Tavern. Dorian had rushed out of Mahanons cabin, once Serah had agreed to read the book and had gathered the inner Circel.

Varric was sitting next to Solas, half hidden behind empty sheets of paper and ink. He would write down what stood in the book if it was of use.

Serah sighted and opened the book.

The ink was hard to make out on some places. And to all the others it made no proper sense. Serah looked at the first page for a second. She could not read exactly what stood there, the language was unknown to her too. But the longer she looked at the runes the more she understood.

After a few heartbeats she started to read.

 

_> >Since time immemorial, they have watched over this world. Since the dawn of eternity, eight lights of hope have shone upon the world. _

 

_The Silent Founder, The Wise bringer of flames,The Conqueror, The Healer of Chaos. The Creator of beauty, Titan -The Tall, The Mystic cloaked in Night and The Oracle shrouded in Mystery. They have safeguarded this world since time immemorial—each of a different mind, but united by this common purpose._

 

_The world flourishes. The wise bringer of flames granted us his flames so that we should not feel cold. The Healer and Conqueror were twins who despised each other. They were in constant war. The Conqueror teached us how to destroy and his twin teached us healing. The Creator of beauty was the great Architect. He showed us how to build and create our city's. Titan offered us his stone. The Mystic in his mercy granted us the light of the sun and the moon so we shall not be in eternal night. It was the Oracel- the weaver of fate who bestowed the gift of knowledge and wisdom upon the people. However the Oracle turned dark over time and something draw her away from the light. Long ago, the Founder and the others waged war against The Oracel._

 

_I used to dream of fighting in battles like my father. He had begun teaching me to fight the moment I was able to pick up a blade. Mother had argued that I was too young, but he paid her no mind. I can still remember the elation I felt the first time I bested Father in a match and the look of pride on his face. If it were up to him I know he would have allowed me to join him in battle. With me at his side he may have fared better. Now with father and so many others slain, by the Oracel. the Old Ones claim we are left with too few warriors to continue the fight. I was not the only young one to speak out in protest, but our small voices went unheard. It has been decided that we must flee to seek help and protection._

_News has reached us that the embittered battle raged on, culminating in a clash between The others and The Oracel in which the latter was laid asunder. Wearied from war, the others seeked solace in slumber. However....Without our lights to guide us some of us fell into despair and the foul influence of the Oracel turned us against each other. The urgency to go into hiding and give up our bodys has left many of us scattered and those of us still together unsure of which direction to turn._

 

_It feels like years since we were forced into hiding. I dare not write where we stay for fear of endangering the good people of this house should this diary be discovered. We have been shown a kindness by this family, even thought we are infected by the influence of the Oracel. Even in death her great influence has reached us. We were separated from many of our kin along the road when it became increasingly difficult to travel. We were forced to go our separate ways and travel only at night. I have heard no news of where the others may have gone and fear I never shall. Our lives are forever changed._

 

Serah made a small break and starred at the runes. The elegant writing had changed and looked like someone had write them down in haste and furry.

_In the night I find it difficult not to focus on times past. There are moments in my rest when I still hear the laughing of young ones at play in the valley. Other times I see the pale fleckes of happy moments which were once so common in our lands. I try not to dwell on these memories too long. Often the surroundings make it impossible to dwell on any happiness. We have been locked together in such close quarters for so long. We grow tired of each other's company. Even the strongest of us have faltered, with nothing to do but think on what is lost. I feel tired and alive at the same time. I feel how my sickness is spreading trough my body._

_Sometimes I recognize myself singing a song. Its so sweet and beautiful. There is a darkness that pervades us, compels us, drives us to rail against the light._

_We know that we can never again be like before and live freely. The gods they call us from their slumber. We know now to survive, we must be born anew. We will appear. We belong here inside._

Serah stopped reading. There were still pages left, but they had turned unreadable to her.

The only sound in the Tavern was the soft crackling sound from the fire. Even Varric´s scratching sounds from his writing feather had stopped. The first one to move was Blackwall. The Grey Warden reached for his drink and drowned it in one whole gulp. >> That is all I can read.<<Serah said and closed the book. Cassandra was the second one to speak. >> Is that...book describing in a very...cryptic way the taint and the blight?<< >> Looks like it.<< The Iron Bull mumbled. >> What was that part with....give up our bodys? If you ask me then it sounds a little like a spirit.<< Dorian said.

Everyones eyes turned to the man in the corner, which looked deep in thought. >> Solas?<< everyone asked. The apostate looked up. >> I don't know.<< he answered and shrugged. Mahanons eyes looked at him for a moment longer than the others. He had the feeling that Solas didn´t tell the truth exactly.

 

 

From the Temple of Sacred ashes was nothing left. The stench of death and ancient magic was still in the air, it smelled of burnt oils and singed meats; clung to the nostrils and throat in an oily film. The woman inhaled the scent trough her nose and let it out in a huff. The magic here had killed everyone. Even the little insects in the ground were dead. Lyrium, red and twisted grew out from some places. It hummed louder and even the red light from it grew brighter as Dirthamen stepped closer. Golden eyes lingered for a moment on the lyrium then they turned upwards to the breach. The green light from it illuminated a face which appeared demonic and grotesque. Black sclera, with gold orange burning pupills and irises starred to the scared hole in the fade as if she could see something there, which others could not.

The white face with the black markings twitched slightly and turned into a grin. Fear had listened to the conversation in the Tavern and had shared his knowledge with them. Deceit sat on her left shoulder and eyed his master and the visitor.

_> > Oracel...hmmm.....a strange nickname for you. << _ Daren´thal sat on a rock and had his long pale fingers crossed under his chin. With a small smile he bowed his head into Deceits direction. The elvhen god of malevolence ,Daren´thal sat at the edge of a black stone, before a broken, rounded structure. >> Believe me Oracle is far better than the Mystic cloaked in Night. << his voice was low and almost unheard. Dirthamen snorted. And looked at the man. His face was beautiful as allways. A small smile appeared on the thin lips as his silver eyes studied the woman before him. Even the ash which floated around in the massive crater seemed unwilling to touch her, rushing around her in short, sharp flurries. The soles of Dirthamens age-worn boots remained atop even the flimsiest layer of packed ash, as though she were weightless--or perhaps, again, it was merely that the ash wanted nothing to do with her.

>>They have completely messed up our story. Dumat and the others....<<

_> >And what is the truth then Lusacan?<<Deceit asked. _

A soft chuckle came from the man. >> Like our dear Razicale aep Izuna here, - he pointed to Dirthamen- have I abandoned my old name. Please call me Daren´thal. Well then.... Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged the Snow elves or Aen Invaerne. A tiny menace that twisted them into monsters, the likes of which they now call darkspawn. In the imperial city of the Snow elves lived an Aen Savherne Her nickname was the oracel- a knowing one that could cure the afflicted. Her body would come to host that sickness that countless lives be spared. But a silent founder, which wanted to have that power too ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of her.<<

Dirthamen snorted again. >> Stop bringing up old storys<<

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter took me one hell of a time. In fact its the third try. I may upload the previous ideas next time. Let me know if you are interested in reading the different versions of the chapter.


	16. The Blademaster and a heavy choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>What is it that you will do now?<<
> 
> Dirthamen didn't answer. She avoided his piercing gaze.
> 
> >> Don't tell me that you are waver now.<<
> 
> >> Of course Im not...<< But her voice was shaking slightly
> 
> The cold steel of a blade pressed itself against Dirthamens neck.
> 
> >> You are... you are hesitating to do what you must. You are afraid and you can´t stand the thought of killing Lusacan.<<

 

Darenthal had left Dirthamen and Deceit in the ruins from the Temple of sacred ashes. A small rift into the fade opened, the man walked trough and closed it behind him. Dirthamen stared after him and then out into the air. Then she shook herself slightly and sat down on a piece of what used to be a stair. Deceit took on the air. He had been long enough with Dirthamen to know when he should be silent. He liked the feeling when the wind ruffled his feathers. The demon sighted in bliss as he took on an airstream. Cold air came from the mountains and rufled trough Deceits black feathers. Higher and higher went Deceit until Dirthamen could no longer see him.

Dirthamen took her gaze away from the night sky and let it wander over Haven. The image of the village faded slowly before her eyes. Instead of it turned the landscape and shifted into another picture:

 

The ash seemed to go on forever.

A thin layer at first, very much like a gentle coating of gray, clinging snow. Deep enough, if only just, to retain the imprints of passing feet--or would have, had there been any.

A few footsteps away from Dirthanen however, the fine particles began to compress, suddenly and swiftly. A light dusting became a shifting grit, then a sucking mire. And below even that, the ash had lain so deep, for so long, it had condensed into a layer as unyielding as any earthen crust. If this world even had a surface beyond the omnipresent dust and cinders, it was buried so utterly that it would never again appear to the living.

It filled the air as well, that ash, casting a constant veil across the face of the horizon. If there would be any light it would have diffused into perpetual dusk, blotting out the lingering embers of what had once been a moon. Like in the Temple of sacred ashed smelled the air of burnt oils and singed meats; clung to the nostrils and throat in an oily film. The wind was perpetual across the barren land, unimpeded by mountain or forest or wall, refusing to ever let the choking soot settle.

Equally constant, audible over the roaring winds only if one made the effort to listen, came the tolling of an impossible, and impossibly distant, bell. It could not exist, did not exist, anywhere in this blasted realm. Only a lingering echo of what once was, it sounded not so much in the ears as in the memory.

Not merely a dead world, but a murdered one. What wide and varied life had once thrived here was long since stripped away, leaving nothing behind but death.

 

Where once had been Haven and the Temple of sacred ashes was nothing but a wasteland of ash. Dirthamen stood at the edge of a colorless dune , behind her some broken statues gazing out into the harsh wind and into the clouded air. She knew what this was. The future. The end of this world. Murdered from the darkspawn and the Archdemon. Dirthamen turned and took a closer look at the statues. They were black from a fire which had burned them long ago.

However something was engraved in one. Dirthamen stepped closer:

I made the expected offerings this morning, but the Elder One remained silent. The priests are frightened. All of Tevinter is frightened. Our god has led our people for centuries. Now, he has gone still. Are we alone here in this world, no better than the savages to the south who begged for guidance from their Maker? And what of the strange creatures who come from underground? These spawn of the darkness and the plague they carry... Why does our god not protect us from this?

Now the ground shakes. The statue cuts my hand as I fall against it. A great roar sounds. It is massive, shaking the temple market, and I see the silhouette cut the sky. It is a dragon.

My brother screamed a name: Lusacan. The Dragon of Night. An identity I only know from books! He has returned in glory to destroy these darkspawn that threaten us, to lead us back to an age of glory and wonder!

But no, his scales are sickly and mottled, his form twisted and corrupt, like the darkspawn themselves. He opens his great maw, and fire billows forth, igniting the market.

The flames rush toward me. Elder One what did we do wrong?

Dirthamen closed her eyes. The net of fate had revealed itself once more to her.

 

The ravens head snapped down. He sensed the sudden surge of life force and magic appearing. He let out a warning squawk. Dirthamens mouth twitched slightly at the disturbance. Wings beating rapidly against the wind, shedding mangy feathers, Deceit circled twice and settled on her shoulder.

The golden eyes looked for a short moment confused, then the picture of the dead world faded.

>>Yes, Deceit<< Dirthamens’s voice was dry. >>I feel it, too.<<

> _> Things always have to be complicated.  << Deceit said _and glared at her with one eye. Dirthamen groaned and raised a hand, and the weapon she’d casually laid aside heaved itself into her waiting grip. The sword Gynvael was a hideous thing, jagged and crafted like the wing of some great beast, longer than Dirthamens’s outstretched arm.

Deceit emitted a second piercing call and took to the air once more--partly to scout for enemies, yes, but also in part to remove from possible danger.

>>Coward.<< Dirthamen said, though her tone was not unkind.

Then she squinted her eyes, peering into the wind.

The silhouette appearing a few steps away from her was blurry however, Dirthamen recognized her visitor all the same.

The figure that finally materialized was that of a tall warrior clad in a silver chain mail and red cloth over it. His face shadowed from a red hood and on his face was a silver mask. Revealing nothing but glowing red eyes. Caomhan, also known as the Blademaster was an Knowing One like Dirthamen herself. He had partaken in the Great War of Old, on Dirthamens side when the war with the Old Gods that led to the collapse of the ancient civilization of the snow elves. Taelpar Crag hidden deep in the Frostback mountains was created as a result of the war, and at its depths resided Caomhan.

Long ago darkspawn had discovered Taelpar Crag and many ventured inside only to be mercilessly killed by him.

Caomhan believed like Dirthamen that the darkspawn are not worthy to live, and mercilessly cuts down those who seeked to challenge him. Despite his harsh personality, he was not entirely merciless, as he had spared an infected Amrail who had not jet turned into an darkspawn and who had cut off his left arm. Seeing this as a testament of the soldier's potential, Caomhan believed he would be of more use to Dirthamen and their goal if he was alive than dead.

To protect Telepar Craeg and the valley with the ice shard tower, Caomhan and Dirthamen had created a magical barrier around it. The knowing one had furthermore reanimated the dead to guard the cave system. Caomhan had died in the war but his soul was so powerful that he returned and the souls of the fallen Snow elves in the Canyon and caves had responded to his call.

>> So you have seen it too...- << Caomhan´s voice was calm. >>What is it that you will do now?<<

Dirthamen didn't answer. She avoided his piercing gaze.

>> Don't tell me that you are waver now.<<

>> Of course Im not...<< But her voice was shaking slightly

The cold steel of a blade pressed itself against Dirthamens neck.

>> You are... you are hesitating to do what you must. You are afraid and you can´t stand the thought of killing Lusacan.<<

Dirthamen didn't move.

>> All those unworthy or unwilling to rise to the task meet their end, by my blade. So I´ll ask you again. What is it that you will do next?<<

>>...Kill him...<< she answered

 


	17. Those who had been cast down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I´m terrible sorry for the long delay and absence, just had a lot of stuff to do. But i never forgott this story and you my dear readers.  
> I left some hints here and there allready in the story, but Dirthamen is basically a vampire.  
> This chapter has REALLY heavy influence from Castlevania lords of shadow 2 and Dirthamen will have simillarities to Dracula.  
> In my defence i didnt plan to write it like this but watching the trailer of Los2 made me loose my mind and write it down like this.  
> Im sorry about that. So basically its a Dragon age/ Skyrim ( snow elves)/Witcher ( The language Amaril spoke)/ Castlevania crossover. .....God thats weird. But if you still like it please stick with me until this insane story is over. Thanks <3

The world had forgotten how it had been. No elf, spirit, Qunari and the humans remembered what this world had been like in the early days. All that remained were fragments of fragments, storys that had been nothing else than storys even for the ancient elfs of Arlathan.

One of those storys was engraved in an veilfire rune in the deep roads.

In the light of the veilfire, the runes seem to shift, coiling and uncoiling like snakes. A thunderous voice shattered the stillness, shouting:

 

>>Hail Mythal, adjudicator and savior! She has struck down the pillars of the earth and rendered their demesne unto the People! Praise her name forever!<<

 

 For a moment, the scent of blood filled the thick air, and there was a vivid image of green vines growing and enveloping a sphere of fire.

Seconds later the vision grew dark. An aeon seems to pass. Then the runes crackle, as if filled with an angry energy.

A new vision appeared: Elves collapsing caverns, sealing the Deep Roads with stone and magic.

Terror, heart-pounding, ice-cold, as the last of the spells is cast.

A voice whispers:

>>What the Evanuris in their greed could unleash would end us all. Let this place be forgotten. Let no one wake its anger.<<

 

Dirthamen growled in furry. The Evanuris had been indeed greedy and arrogant above all else but they were nothing in comparison to Corypheus. This event the rune told about had nothing to do with the second part. Mythal had indeed struck down a Titan, but the essential part was, that the elfs had found something they had been so afraid of, they had sealed the underground entrance they had found. What they had found was the exact thing Dirthamen needed to defeat this blightsick bastard. Her past, future and now present self. The elves of Arlathan had stumbled right into the Gorgon´s Lair. Back then in the old days, had stood a mighty castle on the surface. It´s name was forgotten to the time, but the terrors and creatures were still present. Although they were dormant and waiting. The rage coming from Dirthamen was like a river breaching every stone which was in her way. Every ward and spell from the elves bursted into nothingness under the presence. And something deep in the earth, long forgotten answered to that rage and furry. A rumble went trough the deeproads. The rumble grew until an earthquake erupted. Long abandoned Thaigs and roads from the dwarfs collapsed from the force. The outer parts of Orzamar collapsed, while confused dwarfs tried to save their lives. Then silence.

* * *

 

>> We should investigate about that earthquake, Orzamar asks us for help.<<

>> The librarian from the black Emporium is greatly worried he asks for the Herald to come.<<

>> What about Kirkwall, it also has damage from that Quake. Hawke´s Family lives there<< Varric added

>> I need to report everything to the Ben- Hassarat<<

>> What about the refuges?<<

>> My troops do anything they can, but we are to few in number<<

Everyone talked at once, Solas felt a pondering headache appear. The door to the warroom bursted open, Josh a spy from Leliana came in and thankfully everyone stopped talking. >>We.....we have problems.<<Jim said gasping for air, while he supported himself on the wartable. >> Here<< he reached in his pocked and brought a small report forward.

Leliana grabbed it out of his hand her eyes scanned the paper. Silence hung in the air after what felt like an age, Leliana looked up, face pale. Confusion and disbelieve on her face.

She handed the report to Cassandra:

 

Inquisition,

 

I hope this letter reaches you in time.

My name is Adar Carash a member of the Legion of the dead. Right after the earthquake stopped we were ordered to investigate. Deep in the Hormak Thaig we encountered the darkspawn but never have I seen darkspawn behave like they did right before my eyes. I have no other word but to say that they were panicked. They ignored us completely. In a matter of minutes was the entire horde gone. I assume deeper into the earth or away from this place. It was probably the last of it.

After some more walking we encountered a passage. And to my wonder I no longer felt my connection to the stone. Instead was the feeling of a black nothingness. The narrow passageways forced us to advance in single file. My captain, Travis ordered me to fall back to ensure that the new recruits were not left behind. Then the unthinkable happened. I did not hear the clash of swords nor the sounds of shields, only the muffled yell of the men that ended as suddenly as it had started. I still cant believe what my eyes had seen. My comrades and men lie motionless, turned into tombs of stone!! Then I saw them:

Three girls. They must have been beautiful once but now they were twisted shadows of their former selves, while retaining the macabre appearances of little girls. They were sitting on large stone chairs and argued if they should close the hole. One of them then hissed that this would be the masters decision not theirs.

I accidentally scratched with my armor against a comrade and they heard me.

Oh the irony of it all. They did let me live. But broke my legs. Now I´m here sitting and wait for a rescue team.

Damn the captain and his stupid fairy tales! Now I see the pack of lies they used to swell our pride. "Brandish the pen and describe what you see so that our comrades learn of your heroic feat," he told us. My story ends in this cold corner, without the cheers of the people or the sound of the shining trumpets. And furthermore without the stone. Before finishing my writing, I must tell that you should not come to this place. Orzammar will without a doubt ask for your help. I will remain here to accompany my brothers on their fateful journey. Although I have little hope that this letter will ever be found.….

 

The door opened again, this time it was Harding with another dwarf on her toes.

He was short, even for a dwarf and had long blonde hair. The dwarf had a green tattoo in his face and a large smile on his lips.

>> Name´s Gadric, pleased to meet ya. I´m on Orzammars behalf here. Harding told me that ya already got the letter. Well Adar´s been found and he still lives. Poor bastard is funny in the head now.<< He said and shook Mahanons hand.

Cole had been quiet the whole time, but suddenly he opened his mouth talking with his gaze far far away:

>>Once I was strong. Powerful beyond measure, beyond imagining. It has been ages since I last fed... Iam darker and more terrible than this creature. He will beg for mercy before the end. <<

 

* * *

 

The underground entrance to the Gorgons Lair was sealed now. It was an isolated chamber in the City of the Damned. Chained to the undercove of the Castle, this place was where the Gorgon Sisters had make their keep. The area was cluttered with statues of dwarfs, elves and creatures turned to stone. Swift one of the gorgon sisters moved trough the area. Like her sisters did she walk on all fours and singing a little song to herself, while she was on her way to the elevator:

 

Those who oppose Thee

Shall know the wrath of heaven.

Field and forest shall burn,

The seas shall rise and devour them,

The wind shall tear their nations

From the fact of the earth.

Lightning shall rain down from the sky,

They shall cry out to their false gods,

And find silence

By Those who had been cast down.

 


	18. A mysterious letter

It is said that castle was haunted. Even today almost no one dared to enter the massive ruins. Of course some took it as a challenge, but everyone who had gone there was never to be seen again.

It was located near the lost Temple of Dirthamen in the surrounding mountains. At the feet of the castle was a small village. Over time the people there had moved out, away from the strange atmosphere. Only Avalarion remained. The elf lived in a small shack at the outer parts of the ruined village and had been known to the people to be strange. He kept mostly for himself and didn't leave his shack often. But he was a good healer and back then the people had turned sometimes for his help, when a leg, wound or sickness needed to be cured.Avalarion was glad that the people of the village were not here when it happened, the poor people would have died all from a heart attack. The earthquake, the light surrounding the ruin and then when moments later the castle got resurrected. The old elf stood outside of his shack marveled at the beautiful jet dangerous castle and felt how hot tears streamed down his cheeks. His greatest fear and greatest hope had finally become true. The master had returned. Awakened from her long sleep , beyond angry. The structure of the building changed dramatically in some portions of the castle Avalarion watched how a tower got swarmed with thousands of little shadows. The Hunchback dwarves who had took residence there,began to repair and expand on the castle. Seconds later stood the wachtower restored to its former beauty.Smiling the elf turned to his shack and stepped inside. His blue eyes wandered over his home. The barin stones, crystals which were worked in the wood and stones of the shack started to glow. Illuminating everything with their warm light. The furniture was limited to the bare essentials. A bed a small fireplace with a stone oven Avalarion had built, a small table and a comfortable chair. A wooden door next to the table leaded to a small bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. The floor was made of stone slabs, where in the middle of the room was a mosaic of gemstones, showing seven dragons. He stepped over it and walked to the large mirror looking at himself. Tall with light green eyes and white wild hair that falls in waves on his shoulders. The tears had drawn white lines in the usually brown face. He chuckled now was not the time to disguise him anymore. He filled the bathtub with water undressed himself and placed a fire rune on it. When steam rose from the water he slipped inside and sighted in bliss.

After 30 minutes he stepped out of the bathroom now clean, skin white as the snow and dressed in black pants and a black shirt. He carried a large chest. Inside was a typical snow elven armor, with a white and maroon color scheme. It also has a small dragon motif on the collar and a knot design on parts of the armor, such as the back. He placed the chest on the floor next to the bed and walked barefoot as always to the table. He reached for a clean paper and wrote something down. He folded the letter together and sealed it with some wax from a candle. Then he stepped outside of his house and let out a bright whistle.Seconds later, the answer came from the sky. A falcon shot down and landed on the outstretched left arm. Avalarion stroked the animal and tied the letter to his leg. >> Faith, you need to bring this letter to the Inquisition in Haven. Fly fast as the wind.<< The bird uttered a scream and pinched his hand lovingly as a sign he understood. then he flew off.

 

* * *

 

Three days ago some members of the Lavellan Clan had showed up in Haven. Mahanon had been overjoyed to meet a fragment of his family and happily he had took up their offer to help him. The Dalish had made their camp on the side of Haven where the Treeline began. Most of the humans in Haven had been skeptical but soon they had accepted the fact and some even liked the Dalish.

Mahanon was in the forge. Frustrated he let the hammer crash down on the shield he worked on. The apprentices had left the forge long ago and only Harritt remained. From time to time he casted a look at the Herald and the shield but remained quiet. It was obvious that the Herald didn't want to talk instead he let his frustration and anger out on the forge. Harritt was not the Herald but he understood the young man. All of the responsibility, the task to find the one responsible for the Breach, the insults and mistrust from the chantry and know that earthquake with who knows what for an origin and then Orzammar. They had received a letter today telling that if the Inquisition would not help they would bring them no further Lyrium. On the other hand was know spreading a rumor of a castle appearing out of the blue and darkspawn hordes breaching the surface around Kirkwall. Mahanon had come her in the early morning and now it was almost evening. Every attempt to bring him back to his duties or even to take a break had fallen on deaf ears. Harritt sighted, he understood him. The sound of the hammer continued on and on and the smith walked in his house to get something to eat. He also prepared some food for the Herald. Breat, a piece of dry meat and two appels along with water. Once he was back in the forge he placed the plate and bottle down next to the Herald. The sound of the Hammer on the shield lost its rhythm, but just for an instand. Mahanon gazed the at the food, then continued his work on the shield. Harritt almost missed the words of thanks from the elf. Then finally placed Mahanon the hammer down. >> I´ll finish this tomorrow<< he said grabbed the plate and bottel and stood up walking out of the forge. Harritt simply nodded and watched Mahanon striding off to the lake.

Then he started to clean his forge. He placed the sword and daggers Mahanon had made on a table. They were good and the Herald had talent. He reached for the Hammer and was not surprised to see blood on the handle. The Herald had forged like a madmann. His attention turned to the doors to Haven when they opened and Seeker Pentaghast came out her face clearly showing anger and frustration. Next to her walked Varric the dwarf talking and apparently attempted to convince her to something.

>> Where is he Harritt?<< Cassandra demanded to know once she had approached the forge and noticed that Mahanon was gone. >> I think to his favorite place on the lake. But I think the boy wants to be alone...<< Harritt answered and took his pipe out from his mouth. >> I told you seeker. We should give him time and some space to work things out. Even if it is just for two days leave him be.<< Varric said and glanced to the sitting figure on a rock.

>>You should let him be. He figures a plan out.<< A voice from the left made everyone turn around. Relas, Mahanons brother stood on the road to Haven a bow and a few dead nugs in his hands.

>> Andrastes Tits, boy you scared me. Either you or Daisy will be the death of me.<< Varric said but smiled. Relas titled his head, a gesture he shared with his brother. >> Who is Daisy Master Varric?<<

>>Daisy´s real name is Merrill. She is a Dalish, like you and an elven mage. She was first of the Keeper of the Sabrae clan. We encountered her and her Clan and she joined Hawke and helped in the events of Kirkwall. Now she remains in Kirkwall to look after the city elves left homeless by the fighting and continues to protect them from the fighting between the mages and the templars. Like you she has the gift of sneaking<<

>> Apologies for the sneaking thing, although it was not my intention to do so.<< Relas said with a chuckle.

 

Mahanon sat on the lake and starred out into nothingness. Absently he played with his necklace rolling the dread wolf pendant between his fingers. >>Fen´harel ma halani... What can I do...<< he mumbled.

However no answer came.

 

An angry spy from Leliana came out from Haven, a heavy struggling falcon in her hands and Cole on her heels.

_> > You hurt her, she doesn't like you.<< _The boy said and became an angry scowl from the dwarfen spy as an answer.

_> > You should let her go. << _

>> She doesn´t like me? Well then I tell you something, If that stupid bird would just hold still for one moment and let me take of this letter, instead of biting me, then there would be no need for holding her thigh.<<

_> > The letter is not for you. You are the wrong person, that's why she wont give it to you. Its for Mahanon<< _

The falcon let out something like a hiss and a outraged squeak in the direction of the spy, then the landed on the spirit boys arm once Mahanon had removed the letter from her leg.

Coles blue eyes lingered on the bird and stroked the brown feathers softly. _> > It´s okay, you did well delivering the letter only to Mahanon. No she wont hurt you again. Yes I promise<<_

 

Varric, Relas and Cassandra had strode over. >> What is all that noise about<< Cassandra asked and eyed the falcon on Coles arm.

_> >The spy hurt the bird.<<_ Cole explained calmly gazing at Cassandra from under his large hat. >>The damn bird didn´t want to give me the letter.<< The dwarf defended herself in an angry tone.

Relas looked over his brothers shoulder when he broke the waxseal.

The handwriting was elegant and drawn very carefully:

 

_Herald,_

 

_As you've already heard, Orzammar has urgent need of your services. The underground earthquakes in the Deep Roads threatens to collapse the Theigs and countless lyrium mines. If this happens, it would all but cut off the supply of lyrium to the surface, I don't need to tell you how many former templars in the Inquisition rely on that lyrium._

_It is imperative that you remain in Orzammar's good graces. Their politics may not require as much finesse as the Grand Game of Orlais, but dwarven society can be just as perilous. Orzammar is one of two remaining thaigs that once made up their empire, and its citizens are proud people who are accustomed to hardship and lean heavily on tradition. A dwarf's caste means everything._

 

_I ask of you, that you will not traveling to the capital itself ad investigate there like the dwarfs requested. Instead I ask you and Orzammar´s representative to meet with me. He is called Gadric and I am sure he is already in Haven._

_In closing, I wish you luck. This world of the shemlen is a difficult one for your kind, and I can only imagine the pressure of leading the Inquisition, an organization dedicated to the Chantry and is Maker, while staying true to the Way of the Dalish._

 

_May the secrets illuminate your darkest hour._

_Avalarion_

 

Cole had aproached Mahanon with a smal smile on his lips.

>> _Faith will show us the way. << _The bird made an agreeing sound and then proceeded to clean her feathers.

 

They had called everyone into the war room a few hours ago. Leliana had been highly suspicious of this Avalarion and so was the rest of the inner Circle except for Cole.

>> _He means no harm to you. He want´s to help. Let him help. <<_

And so it had been decided. They would go and meet this Avalarion.

 

  
>> Wet....wet again!<< Dorian muttered in his mustache and tried not to step into a big puddle which covered the path before them. Vivienne didn't look happy either with a disgusted face she took a big step over the puddle and let out a disgusted noise similar to Cassandras when Sera and the Iron Bull splashed around in the puddle like children.

Blackwall smiled at that and pulled his cape thigh around him. It was raining for two hours now but the bird still pressed on.

The group turned left and Cassandra let out a groan h´when she saw the hill they needed to climb. Greatfull she reached out for Bulls arm as she slipped out, and he pulled her up.

>> _Almost there. << _Cole said cheerful and helped Mahanon and Solas.

After a few minutes of a straight walk they came to a small way which leaded further into the mountains. Varric squinted his eyes to small slits against the harsh wind and rain, but he could make out a figure standing on the way. Apparently it was a male judging from he profile of the shadow standing on the way.

The Falcon let out a piercing call and landed on the shoulder of the man.

>> _We are here. <<Cole stated and smiled. _

 


End file.
